The Late Night Show with Nick410!
by Nick410
Summary: A camera crew, a small cave, the perfect place for a show! Come and watch with your host, me! New episodes frequintly! *I thought of this a long time ago*
1. 1st episode! Gregor interview!

**Please note this: I came up with this idea a long time ago so don't say I tried to steal it. I had gotten some more ideas for this and decided to finally post it. Hope you guys like this, I'll try to make it as funny as I can.**

Howard- "Humans and fellow fliers, welcome to the Late Night show with your host, the very own Nick410!"

Crowd- "Yeah! Whoo!"

Nick410- *walks out from behind curtain and is greeted by applauds* "Hello there Underlanders! I'm proud to share my first show with you guys! Give it up to Howard for being a great announcer!"

Crowd- *cheers frantically*

Nick410- *waits until crowd dies down* "It's my honor to introduce you the famous, one and only, Gregor!"

Gregor- *walks out and is stormed with cheers from various fan girls* "Whoa! I didn't know I had such an admiring crowd!"

Fan Girl 1- "Eek, he talked about me!"

Fan Girls 2- "No he didn't, he was obviously talking about me!"

Rest of the fan girls- "No he didn't you liar!" *all begin to fight until security breaks them up and escorts them off the stage*

Nick410- "…Well that was interesting. I wish I had some fan girls who would fight over me, I would bring out my camera!"

Gregor- "All of them started once I became the warrior, but when I killed him, It seems like they love me even more! They're all like, 'Ohh, Gregor! Let me see your scars on your hand!'. The worst is when they want to see my claw scars on my chest so my shirts never last long anyway."

Nick410- "Hmm, that must be…fun I guess. All I get are reviews from usually haters just cause of my stories."

Gregor- "Don't get started on your stories, next one you'll put me on is most likely another 'M' one."

Nick410- "Hey, you do know you like it! Remember when you first saw Luxa's-"

Gregor- "Hey! Don't say that here! Only me and her can know that!"

Howard- "What exactly did you see from Luxa, hmm?" *glares at Gregor who flinches*

Gregor- "Nothing! Just some swords I guess!"

Howard- "Then how come it was rated 'M'?"

Gregor- "Because it explained what had happened with them. There was a lot of violence and the detail made it an 'M'! Yeah, that's it!"

Nick410- "Ok, enough. This is my show and I'm barely in it! Howard, you know me, if Gregor and Luxa ever did anything bad, I'd tell you. Right?"

Howard- "I guess."

Nick410- "Good, now shut up."

Crowd- *laughs*

Nick410- "Wow, look at the time! That was faster than expected, I guess it's time to pack up!"

Gregor- "Wait, but I still have so much to talk about!"

Nick410- "Well that's nice, but I'll guess you'll just have to wait until you're next interview."

Gregor- "And when will that be?"

Nick410- "I don't know, maybe after a few more other interviews. Not everyone wants to see you."

Fan Girls- "We do!"

Nick410- "Shut up you crazies. Howard, why don't you play the ending song for us!"

Howard- *starts playing 'Barbie Girl'*

Crowd- "ARGH!!!"

Nick410- "Track 4 you idiot! You're gonna kill the audience and my paycheck cant cover that!"

Howard- "My bad!" *turns to a soothing sound*

Nick410- "Ah, that's better. Goodnight folks, see you next episode!" *walks off stage while the crowd roars*


	2. The Bane interview

**Ah, here's another chapter I guess. This fanfic will not be updated very fast after the next few chapters most likely. I hope you guys can bear with me, I'll try to get new ideas as fast as I can.**

Howard- "Fellow humans, fliers, and even some gnawers, put you hands, claws, and paws together for your host, Nick410!"

Crowd- *cheers and claps*

Nick410- *walks out and is greeted with applause* "Wow, you're a lively bunch! I even see some rats down there, great to see you!"

Gnawers- "Whoohoo!"

Nick410- "We have a special guest for you guys, but no one can get up from they're seats once you see him, got it?"

Crowd- *nods suspiciously*

Nick410- "Good, here he is, back from the dead, The Bane!"

Bane- *Walks out slowly while sucking on a cut off tail*

Crowd- *gasps horrified*

Nick410- "Before you try to bring out your swords, mind you that he is dead and cant fight."

Bane- *while walking, the ground shakes violently*

Nick410- "But his weight is still there…Bring in the special couch!"

*Crew members bring in a stone couch and requires 10 people to lift it*

Nick410- "Come, have a seat Pearlpelt."

Bane- "My name is not Pearlpelt! It's The Bane, man, can anyone give me a break already?"

Nick410- "Yes, yes, I just find it more suitable for you…when you were _alive_."

Bane- "What do you mean, I'm still beautiful!"

Nick410- *laughs* "Have you taken a look at a mirror lately?"

Bane- "What's a mirror?"

Nick410- "Oh, that's right. Anyways, you look like you've been dumped in dirt repeatedly and then sprayed with blood. You also reek, I bet the whole Overland can smell you!"

Crowd- *laughs*

Bane- "How come? I just found myself waking up to you telling me that I'm going to be interviewed."

Gregor- *walks in to get a bottle of water he left and saw The Bane who waves at him* "IT LIVES!" *runs away screaming*

Nick410- "…"

Bane- "…"

Nick410- "Okay…another weird interruption." *turns to Bane* "Anyways, you have been dead for quite some time. And if you don't believe me, you can see that there is a gaping hole in your chest."

Bane- *looks at hole* "Oh, I didn't even notice that! But why did Gregor run away screaming?"

Nick410- "Don't you even know what you did to him? Man, you must've been on quite a rampage."

Bane- "So, what did I do?"

Nick410- "Well, you tried to kill him after you ripped a rat's head off. That rat happened to be a girl also. Do you do this with all your relationships?"

Crowd- *laughs*

Bane- "…"

Nick410- "I guess not."

*a ring goes off*

Nick410- "Ah, I believe that is the end of our show. Give it up for Howard and The Bane!"

Crowd- *cheers*

Nick410- "All the viewers out there, I'll give you a hint on the next interview…it's a human. Goodnight folks! See you next time!"


	3. Luxa interview

Howard- "Give it up for your host, Nick410!"

Crowd- *cheers*

Nick410- "Hey there once again Underlanders! Give yourselves a hand for being a great audience!"

Crowd- *applauds*

Nick410- "We got a special guest for you guys tonight. Known for her braveness, fierceness, and her beauty, give it up for Luxa!"

Luxa- *walks out and is hit with admiring fans* "Hello there, now please get off me."

Fans- "Yay! We love you Luxa!"

Luxa- "I am serious, I only liked to be touched by close friends and such."

Fans- *keep poking Luxa*

Luxa- *smiles* "I'll kill you if you do not."

Fans- *smiles fade and walk away slowly*

Nick410- *ahem* "Back to the show please? I need some questions to ask you."

Luxa- "Is it about Gregor? I know many things about him now after you put me in some of your 'fanfics'."

Howard- *gives a cold glance at Gregor*

Nick410- "Um…kind of, except not **that** personal. Trust me, if we got that far into it, this'll turn into an 'M' one in no time."

Luxa- "Are you going to put me on another one?"

Howard- *cracks his knuckles*

Nick410- "Err…" *leans towards Luxa* "Yes, but don't tell Howard, he'll kill me! By the way, he's in the booth behind you."

Luxa- *turns to Howard and waves*

Howard- *waves back with a smile, but then gives Nick410 the I'll-kill-you-if-you-do look*

Nick410- "Eh, of course not! How could you say such things? That's really wrong!"

Howard- *Still glares at Gregor*

Gregor- *Comes from out back running from the Bane who just wants a hug* "Hi Luxa, you look pretty! Sorry, but I got to run for my life here, AHHHHH!!!"

Bane- *runs after him* "Come back! You look so pretty in that robe!"

Nick410 and Luxa- "…"

Nick410- "Have you noticed that the Bane became OOC once he died?"

Luxa- "Yeah!" *a ring goes off* "Oh, look at that! It seems that it's the end folks!"

Nick410- "Hey, that's my line!"

Luxa- "Can we not share it?"

Nick410- "Sh-share? No! Maybe if it was Late Night Show with Luxa! Hey, that has a nice ring to it…"

Luxa- "Hmm."

Nick410- "Anyways, this is all the time we have folks. Stay tuned for the next guest, Ripred!"

Crowd- *roars*

Nick410- "A last round of applause for Luxa, Howard, and the two people who were screaming over this stage…"

Crowd- *claps*

Nick410- "Until next time, goodnight!"


	4. Ripred interview

Hey there once again, welcome to the 4th episode of the Late Night Show with…me! My deepest thanks to my reviewers, especially LizzyBizzy123, Ripred95, Darkrider013, and my first reviewer saacool gregor and percy rocks.

**Howard- "Please, give it up for the one and only, Nick410!"**

**Crowd- "Whoo!"**

**Nick410- *walks out wearing a nice tux* "Hey! How's it going Underlanders?"**

**Crowd- *cheers***

**Nick410- "As you know, Ripred is going to be interviewed today, but he's still in the back eating the shrimp and cream sauce."**

**Crowd- *chuckles***

**Nick410- "Man, he could smell that thing from a mile away! Once he heard the news, I almost got killed after I told him there wasn't any shrimp and cream sauce. Now I know not to say that joke to him again!"**

**Crowd- *laughs***

**Nick410- "Ripred, you old coot! Come out here, we still have a show to do, remember?"**

**Ripred- *walks out with white cream all over his face* "Wait! I'm not done yet!"**

**Nick410- *looks at the white sauce and thinks it's something else* "Um, Ripred, I didn't know you go that way. Er, who's the…lucky man?"**

**Ripred- *looks at face and wipes it off* "Shut up! I'm not like Howard over there!"**

**Howard- "Hey!"**

**Crowd- *laughs***

**Nick410- "Oh, good. If you were, I'd have to hide Gregor from you!"**

**Ripred- "Grr!"**

**Gregor- *pokes head from out behind curtain after hearing his name* "Hey Ripred!"**

**Ripred- "What are you doing here boy?"**

**Gregor- "Just playing a 'game' with Luxa over here.**

**Luxa- "Ah! Gregor! Put it back in!"**

**Crowd- *mouths fall open***

**Nick410- :0**

**Ripred- "I knew it."**

**Howard- "Gregor! How could you!" *he turns the curtain to show the two playing Jenga***

**Luxa- "Come on Gregor! The tower might fall if you do not put the block back in!"**

**Crowd- *Let's out a sigh of relief***

**Howard- "Oh!" *blushes* "Never mind then."**

**Nick410- "Phew, that was good. This would've been made into the 'M' section if you were doing what I thought I was doing. Carry on, just don't eat all the pudding! I love that stuff."**

**Ripred- "I really thought that they were getting it on."**

**Nick410- "Well they already did, in my fanfic of course."**

**Ripred- "You have a sick, sick mind Nick. I like that! We should eat together!"**

**Nick410- "Um, I'm alright, you might eat me first."**

**Crowd- *chuckles***

**Nick410- "Ripred, what do you personally think of your new bond, Luxa?"**

**Ripred- "Well, if I could put it in a simple word, it would be sassy."**

**Luxa- *flips off Ripred after being taught what it meant by Gregor***

**Nick410- "That's a new gesture from Luxa."**

**Ripred- "Nah, I've seen worse."**

**Nick410- "I bet. On to the next question, and I believe that'll be our last for this evening. How did your family die again? It's such a funny story!"**

**Ripred- *glares at Nick with claws bared***

**Nick- "Um…I guess that's all for tonight folks!" *begins to hide behind the couch* "See you next time for our 5****th**** episode!" *runs away screaming as Ripred chases him***


	5. 5th episode! Q & A Time!

Howard- "Once again, welcome Nick410 to the stage!"

Crowd- *Roars*

Nick410- *walks out limping and all bandaged up* "Hey there!" *flops on couch* "We have a very special episode for you today! As this is our show's 5th episode, we will do something a bit different."

Crowd- *murmurs*

Nick410- "This episode is all about Questions and Answers! The audience will ask questions, and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability."

Crowd member 1- *shoots up hand* "Why are you all bandaged up?"

Nick410- "Well, aren't you the feisty one! The reason is because Ripred almost killed me after the last episode. Yeah, not fun."

Crowd member 2- "How do you feel about Gregor's and Luxa's emotions to one another?"

Nick410- "Ah, I would say that they certainly have a thing for each other. It does make me happy that they're doing well. Nothing like that ever happened to me." *grabs drinking and begins to chug*

Underland boy- "Don't you ever want to get it on with a character?"

Nick410- *spews soda out of his mouth* "Wha- what?! Of course not! Next question please."

Some random guy- "Who are you going to interview next?"

Nick410- "Hmm, a reasonable question. I'll grab Howard and replace him with another announcer for that episode. We still got a few well-known characters left to interview."

Bat- "When are you going to end this show?"

Nick410- "I have no idea. Once everyone has been talked to, I might quit. Who knows really."

Rat- "Do you have a grudge against any species down here?"

Nick410- "The ants seem like assholes, but other than that, everyone seems okay."

Human- "Do you ever feel like you're apart of the Underland."

Nick410- "A bit, not that much though."

Human 2- "Will you continue to only make fanfics for the Underland Chronicles?"

Nick410- "Of course not. I have some plans for Percy Jackson and The Warriors."

Bat2- "Who has been your role-model lately?"

Nick410- *finishes coke can* "Well, Suzanne Collins is my main one."

Underlander- "Do YOU like Luxa?"

Nick410- "…Next!"

Rat 2- "What about your fist fanfic, Gregor after the Code of Claw? Will you continue on it our just abandon it?"

Nick410- "I've actually got a lot of remarks about that. I am trying to update the story, but it's just not getting much progress. I'll end it in a few more chapters."

Howard- "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but it's time o pack up!"

Nick410- "Oh, that's right! Sorry folks, but I guess we have to pack up. I know you still have some questions, but too bad. I'll see you next time! I need to eat my pudding now!"

Crowd- *applauds*

**I know what you were thinking, this is not that funny, but I just wanted to answer some questions. Stay tuned for the next episode for Howard's interview!**


	6. Howard: The side we never knew about

Announcer- "Ladies and fellow Underlanders, put your hands, claws, paws, and whatever you clap with together for Nick410!"

Crowd- *cheers*

Nick410- *walks over to couch wearing an Italian suit* "Well! More people I see! You might've noticed that our announcer isn't Howard."

Crowd- "Oh yeah!"

Nick410- "That is because he is being interviewed today!"

Crowd- "Whoo!"

Howard- *Comes out from behind curtain and sits across from Nick410*

Nick410- "Hello there Howard, how have you been lately? Being the announcer the whole time must be a drag after the first few episodes."Howard- "Well, besides seeing Gregor fraternizing with our future queen, I am actually quite okay. The announcer job is not that bad also, but it is nice to take a break."

Nick410- "I see. Since we are already on the most talked about subject yet, what do you think of Gregor and his affection towards Luxa?"

Howard- "We, as in all the readers, know that they most certainly love each other. I would not see fit for Gregor to be King of Regalia anyway. It would be too much of a burden on him."

Nick410- "That might be true, but it seems like he could handle almost anything. He even would have a half-lander if they were to wed."

Howard- *pretty much falls from the couch* "A _half-lander_?! When did they say this? This is way out of hand!"

Nick410- "Jeez, calm down Howard. I must speak for Gregor's behalf. They are madly in love for each other, and nothing you will do will change that. Just face the fact that they are having a relationship."

Howard- "But-"

Nick410- "Trust me, no matter what you do, they will still love each other. Just leave them be, I can also watch them."

Gregor- *gives Nick410 a thumbs-up from behind Howard and scurries away*

Nick410- "Now, a different subject. What do you plan to grow up to be?"

Howard- "I kind of made that clear in the books, I want to be a model!"

Nick410- *falls off the couch* "A model?! I thought you wanted to be a doctor!"

Howard- "Oh heavens no! Blood just is not my thing. I just want to be sexy!"

Crowd- *falls off chairs*

Fan Girls- "Yay! He finally realizes he's sexy!"

Nick410- "Wait a minute! When in the books did it say you wanted to be sexy?"

Howard- "Um, too many to count! Yeah, that's it!" *waves at a fan girl who faints*

Nick410- *shakes head at the fainted girl* "If you do have that kind of influence on a girl, I guess it would be a good idea to be a model unless the whole crowd was girls. If that was the case, no one could judge you."

Howard- "Well of course they cannot! I'd be too sexy to even be scored!"

Nick410- "When did you find yourself, um…'sexy'?"

Fan Girls- "He's always been sexy!"

Nick410- "Shut up!"

Howard- "Hmm, I guess from all the fanfics people have posted. I saw them and I was like, 'Yeah, I am sexy!' Now people can call me Mr. Sexy!"

Nick410 and crowd- *falls from they're seats*

Nick410- "Mr. Sexy?! What the hell?!"

Howard- "Nice ring is it not?"

Fan Girls- "Of course it is! Shut up Nick!"

Nick410- *glares* "Listen you fan girls. Silence is golden, duct tape is silver. Don't make me bring it out!"

Fan Girls- *closes they're mouths*

Nick410- "Good. Where were we, oh yeah. MR. SEXY?! What kind of a name is that?!"

Howard- "My name! Watch, I'll even do a model walk down the stage!" *runs to the back and begin to strut*

Gregor- *records while trying not to burst out laughing*

Luxa- *laying on her back cracking up*

Ripred- *pukes up shrimp and cream sauce after seeing Howard*

Bane- *silently chews on tail*

Nick410- *sigh* "Give it for Howard and the side we never knew about."

Crowd- *claps and is bursting out laughing*

Nick410- "Announcer, just play us off. I need some pudding and something to gauge my eyes out."

Howard- *is still strutting*

Announcer- *plays Barbie Girl*

Crowd- *screams*

Nick410- "Track 4 damnit! Track 4!"

Announcer- *switches song* "My bad! Goodnight folks!"

Nick410- *shakes head* "See you next episode. I need to get some aspirin now. I bet you do too. See you next episode with a slightly less scary interview I hope."


	7. Twitchtip interview

**Howard- "Underlanders! Give it up for your host, Nick410!"**

**Crowd- "Whoo!"**

**Nick410- "Ah, hello there fellow Underlanders! Give it up for our strut master Howard!"**

**Howard- "Hey! It's Mr. Sexy to you!"**

**Nick410- "That's nice, but I like Howard better. Calling you Mr. Sexy seems to homo for me. I'm not like that anyway."**

**Howard- "I do not care, but you are calling me Mr. Sexy!"**

**Nick410- "Hey watch it! Don't make me get out the duct tape!"**

**Howard- *opens his mouth, but shuts it silently***

**Nick410- "Good boy, now sit in the corner and shut up until I tell you so." *turns back to audience* "Anyways, our special guest today is Twitchtip!"**

**Crowd- "No way!"**

**Nick410- "Way. Come on out Twitchtip!"**

**Twitchtip- *staggers out looking starved, bloody and tired and flops on the couch* "Well well, what do we have here? A handsome human interviewing a dead rat like me."**

**Nick410- "Hmm, handsome, I like that!" *smiles proudly***

**Twitchtip- "I was just kidding. I hate humans!"**

**Nick410- *smile drains from face* "Ouch, that hurt."**

**Twitchtip- *shrugs* "I do it all the time. I can tell what makes people proud by my ability, remember?"**

**Nick410- "Ah! You can use your nose again?"**

**Twitchtip- "Yeah. I did have a few books to heal it before I died horribly. Not fun."**

**Nick410- "Man, I couldn't blame you. But I think I would have more fun being dead then how I am."**

**Twitchtip- "Hmm, why is that human?"**

**Nick410- "First off, I could be able to drink alcohol and not get drunk! And if the cops come to arrest me, they cant kill me! Hah!"**

**Twitchtip- "At least you can drink something, let alone eat."**

**Nick410- "Um, why cant you eat?"**

**Twitchtip- "I got a major hole near my stomach so every time I eat or drink something, I just falls out. Not the best feeling in the world."**

**Nick410- "Well I have some duct tape here that I used to threaten some fan girls last episode. Want some?"**

**Twitchtip- "Sure, what harm could it do? Tape me human."**

**Nick410- *mumbles as he tapes the bloody hole* "There, now eat something you like, just not me or the audience. I cant pay for them if they die."**

**Twitchtip- "I know fool! Just give me some pudding and I'll be good." *swallows pudding and a turkey leg***

**Nick410- "M-my pudding! NOOO!!!" *sobs***

**Twitchtip- *looks at stomach* "Hey human, I think your idea actually worked!" *tape explodes and the chicken leg hits Gregor who was snooping around in Nick's stuff* "Um…should I see a doctor?"**

**Howard- "Don't look at me, I just want to be a model!" *Nick410 throws the duct tape at him, perfect hit***

**Nick410- *looks at Gregor* "Tsk, oh well, I guess Luxa will just have to care for him."**

**Luxa- "Yay!" *drags Gregor away* "Let us go!"**

**Twitchtip- "Oh, I see that the two are lovebirds now."**

**Nick410- "No offence, but you're a few books behind. They have already kissed."**

**Twitchtip- "Kissed? Hmm, have they mated yet?"**

**Nick410- *glances at Howard* "No, just…kissed." *gives a quick nod to Twitchtip***

**Twitchtip- "So…anyways! Shouldn't I see a doctor about this hole? It itches and it's now filled with pudding."**

**Nick410- "My pudding…Oh! Um, maybe."**

**Twitchtip- "Well that's helpful. I'll probably just go over to Ripred and scare him out of his wits. I might even eat his shrimp and cream sauce in front of him!"**

**Nick410- "Hah hah! That would be great." *ding goes off* "Ah! Looks like this is it for this episode. Join in tomorrow for a brand new episode. Until then, bye!"**


	8. Ares interview

Announcer: Ladies and creatures, please welcome your host Nick410!"

Crowd: *roars*

Nick410: "Hi there! Welcome to the Late Night show with…me! You all know that our show has been put on hold for a while and some waited," *points at nearly-dead Underlanders* "Yeah, my bad. We had a bit trouble locating our next guest, but he is ready to meet you. He's been dead, loved by emo's, please welcome Ares!"

Emo Fans: *squeals*

Ares: *flutters to sofa and accidentally rips it up* "Oops."

Nick410: "Nah, it's alright. It's Luxa's anyway."

Luxa: *from back* "Hey!"

Nick410: *throws rock at her*

Luxa: "Eek!" *runs*

Nick410: "So…what's with the neck brace?" *points at Ares' neck*

Ares: "Oh this? I put it on so my head would be aligned with my ripped and torn-out neck."

Nick410: "Ew, I appreciate that. So what's it like being dead?"

Ares: "Not much different than alive really beside that you can't eat, have barely any blood, and people yell, 'It lives!'"

Crowd: *laughs*

Nick410: "Very interesting. Has Gregor seen you yet?"

Gregor: *walks out to see Ares* "It lives! AHH!!!" *runs away screaming*

Ares: "Yes…just now."

Nick410: "Never mind him. What have you done as you were dead?"

Ares: "Um, I pretty much looked for the Bane and Gregor. Those attempts were useless I'm afraid. When I see the Bane, I'll rip his throat out!"

Nick410: *glances to see the Bane chasing Gregor for a hug* "Uh, yeah. Keep an eye open for him!"

Ares: "I'll do that. Hey, should I see Howard about this neck of mine?"

Nick410: "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. He's kind of over the whole 'doctor' thing and is away for a model meeting."

Ares: "Wait, a model? Are you serious?"

Nick410: "Oh yeah. He said that his sexiness had driven him towards being a model. I think we should just shoot him though…" *pulls out gun*

Ares: "I think it's ok if he wants, just put the gun down."

Nick410: "Fine, fine." *puts gun next to leg*

Ripred: *crash is heard* "Hey Gregor! Get out of my pills! Luxa, some help please? No, don't eat them! Gah!"

Nick410 and Ares: "…"

Gregor: *drunk-walks out to the stage with Luxa* "Hey there Aries! How's it going?"

Luxa: *giggles uncontrollably* "It's ARES dear."

Gregor: "Yeah, I knew that!"

Ripred: *grabs both lovers and drags them to the back* "My apologies, they got into my happy pills my bond assigned me."

Nick410: "Once again, another awkward interruption."

Ares: "I see."

Nick410: "Aside from that, we got a special photo of Ares for our crowd and viewers!"

Ares: *horrified face* "No. Not that one!"

Nick410: "Too bad. Here it is!" *screen shows Ares in emo clothes and flirting with Aurora* "Yes, isn't it lovely? This is Ares in his true side! I am surprised at how he put on clothes since he's a bat."

Ares: *puts a paper bag over his head but rips it* "Aw…"

Ripred: *more crashes* "Gregor, get out of my fighting pills! Gah! Get that sword away from me! Go get the Bane instead!"

Bane: *runs out from behind curtain with Gregor slashing at him* "I just wanted to be loved! So unloved!"

Gregor: *stops and points to Ares* "You, the dead one, lets get this other dead guy!"

Ares: "Fine by me. I'd like a few strikes at my murderer!" *flies after the Bane*

Nick410: "…well I guess that's it for this episode. Which reminds me, what are you going to go now Mr. Announcer?"

Announcer: "Back to the Overland and tell them about this place. It's amazing!"

Crowd: *gasps*

Nick410: *shoots announcer* "Good thing I had my gun today…see you later folks!" *crash noises erupt* "Hey! I'm still on the air! If you want to kill each other, please do it kindly out back, I just waxed the floors! Bye now!"


	9. Aurora Interview

Howard: "Ladies and…not ladies…put your hands together for our lovely host, Nick410!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Nick410: *walks out with some coffee* "Hello there folks! Howard, calling me 'lovely would be okay if it was a girl, not you. That's just too homo for me if you don't mind, especially since you're a male…model."

Howard: "Hey! What's so bad about being a model?!"

Nick410: "Oh shut up about the model thing please. It's giving me a migraine and I cant afford any more delay on my sleep!"

Howard: "Humph, what's with you?"

Nick410: "I was out camping and now I'm smelly and tired from girls who were hanging on me. They were as crazy as fan girls! Now shut up, we need to introduce our guest today. Please welcome Aurora!"

Crowd: *cheers*

Aurora: *flies from ceiling and lands on couch, tearing it up* "My apologies Overlander."

Nick410: "Oh, it's alright, it was Gregor's this time."

Gregor: *from curtain* "Hey!"

Nick410: "Hey Aurora, enough with the formal talk, this isn't like some professional talk show or anything."

Aurora: "Oh, ok then home dog! What's up then fool?" *slouches*

Nick410: "…Um…too laid back."

Aurora: *sits up straight* "Oh, my bad."

Nick410: "Better." *looks at couch* "Huh, you're just like Ares. He ripped up Luca's couch last episode!"

Aurora: "Or really? Man, he's such a funny friend.

Nick410: "Friend? Is he just a friend?" *smiles* "That's not what I saw from the photograph!"

Aurora: *horrified look* "You didn't…"

Nick410: "Oh yes I did! Don't worry, everyone has seen it already. Hope you don't mind."

Aurora: "Of course I mind!"

Nick410: "Oh, too bad then." *screen shows the picture of her and Ares flirting*

Aurora: "Oh, never mind then. I thought it was another one."

Nick410: "Whoops, wrong button Howard!"

Howard: "Sorry Mr. Perfect!" *screen now shows Aurora with another male bat*

Nick410: "Ah, what would this be Aurora?"

Aurora: *covers face with wings* "Please don't tell Ares about this, I beg of you!"

Nick410: "Hmm, why shouldn't I?"

Aurora: "I'm in the middle of two loves! I can't do that to Ares!"

Nick410: "If you want me to keep quiet, you'll have to do something for me and the audience."

Aurora: "Anything, just please don't tell him!"

Nick410: "Fine then, I want you to put on regular human clothes and fly around Regalia and introduce yourself as 'Mrs. Pretty Tutu'."

Crowd: *bursts out laughing*

Aurora: "What?! Are you crazy?"

Nick410: "Quite. Make sure you wear something pink so the 'tutu' thing works."

Aurora: "Never! I refuse!"

Nick410: *shrugs* "Suit yourself. Hey Ares, come here!"

Aurora: "Eek! No! Okay! Okay!"

Ares: *flutters out* "Yes?" *sees Aurora and straightens up*

Nick410: "Never mind, Aurora here answered my question."

Ares: "Huh-huh-huh, okay then. See you later Aurora and Nick." *flies away*

Nick410: "See? Was that so hard?"

Aurora: "Grr, you make me sick!"

Nick410: "Thank you! Finally my practice worked!" *ding goes off* "Well would you look at the time! Play the right track this time Howard!"

Howard: "It's Mr. Smexy!"

Nick410: "…_Mr. Smexy_!? What the hell! Why Mr. Smexy?"

Howard: "I heard girls saying that about me, so?"

Nick410: "Ugh, never mind, just please play us off. I need some pudding." *music plays* "Oh, by the way viewers, the reason why we couldn't do another episode for a while is because Ares and Gregor messed up the floors I waxed. There, now you know why. Goodnight folks, ciao!"


	10. 10th episode: Special Interview!

Howard: "Hello everybody! Please welcome your host, Nick410!"

Crowd: "Yay!"

Nick410: *walks out and is greeted by wild cheers* "Welcome ladies and gentleman…besides Gregor…to my show!"

Gregor: "Hey!"

Crowd: *laughs*

Nick410: "I'm just pulling your leg…maybe…Anyway! Give yourselves a hand for being my first full-audience!"

Crowd: *cheers and claps*

Nick410: "This is our tenth episode so we have a special guest tonight! You wont know him unless you have read my stories though. Please welcome to the stage, Akane!"

Akane: *walks out and is hit by a mob of fan girls* "Well would you look at that! I'm less known than you Nick and I already have fans!"

Nick: "This so isn't fair! Why am I so unloved?" *sobs*

Fan girl1: "Oh he's much more cuter than I thought!"

Fan girl2: I know huh? Let me touch him!"

Akane: "Um…Nick? Help?"

Nick410: *still sobbing* "Unloved…unloved…"

Aurora: *flies in and sighs* "I'm Mrs. Pretty Tutu. Nice to meet you all."

Akane: "AHH!!!" *starts getting chased* "Son of a bi-!"

-TECHNICLE DIFFICULTIES-

Howard: "And we are back!"

Nick410: "Sorry about that folks. Got a little out of hand there. The crazy girls are gone and Akane here managed to survive, right Akane?"

Akane: *bandaged up* "Ungh, I hate fan girls."

Nick410: "Boohoo. Gregor gets the worst of it, he cant go one day without having to get a new shirt."

Gregor: *from back* "It's true! Those damn women!"

Luxa: "Hey!"

Gregor: "Oh, not you honey! Argh! Not the ear! Gah!"

Nick410: "Go play twister again and shut up! Where were we? Oh yeah, back to the questions. Akane, what are your roles in my stories?"

Akane: "The ones for yourself or the Underland ones?"

Nick410: "The Underland ones. Remember, the other ones you're in are my own stories; not fanfics."

Akane: "Yeah yeah. I play roles in various stories like "The Assassin, "Gregor after the Code of Claw", and "Angst" where I get Gregor pretty much killed! Isn't it great?"

Gregor: *cracks knuckles*

Nick410: "What do you actually do in your roles?"

Akane: "Besides getting Gregor kill, In the Assassin, I'm a right-hand man for Drake, Gregor's commanding officer. And in Gregor after the Code of Claw, I'm some random bystander who gets killed by him. I think it evens the score."

Nick410: "You weren't some random bystander! You were a guard to a man who tried to rule Regalia!"

Akane: "If you know all this, then why are you asking me these questions?"

Nick410: "Hello! There's other people here beside me!" *gestures to audience*

Akane: "Hi there."

Nick410: "Oh shut up." *ding goes off* "Sweet! Looks like this is it for another weird episode of The Late Night Show with Nick410! I need some pudding now."

Staff member: "Run for your lives! The fan girls of all the characters have broken in! GAH!!!" *gets trampled*

Akane: *O.o* "Not again! NO!!!"

Nick410: "OK folks, I got to run for my life right now so I'll see you next episode with another guest. Love peace and chicken grease! ARGH!!!"


	11. Hamnet interview: BLEEP

**Howard: "Ladies and some other form of creature, put your hands together for your host, Nick410!"**

**Crowd: *cheers and claps***

**Nick410: *limps out with his arm in a cast* "Hello there folks! How are you all today?"**

**Crowd: "Good!"**

**Nick410: "Nicely done there. As you might've already known, my arm's in a cast. Last episode, the swarm of fan girls came and trampled us. Some of us still have the effect, just look at Akane."**

**Akane: *lays in a fetal position next to a corner* "T-to many of them…h-horrible c-crazy psychotic sons of bi-"**

**Nick410: "Hey! Talk nonsense to Gregor or something. Better yet, go see what they're up to."**

**Akane: *walks to the back trembling* "All I could see was they're hands wanting to touch me…"**

**Nick410: "Anyways we have another great dead-guest here tonight. Please welcome to the stage, Hamnet!"**

**Hamnet: *gets cheered while sits* "Hello there Overlander. How fare you?"**

**Nick410: "Overlander? That's a new title. Besides that, enough with the formalities. I had the same conversation with Aurora, Luxa's bat."**

**Hamnet: "Luxa? How is my niece doing anyway?"**

**Nick410: "She's doing ok I guess. Her and Gregor are especially fond to each other right now."**

**Hamnet: "Fond? How so?"**

**Akane: *walks back in* "They're playing 'twister' again, except with less clothes on."**

**Hamnet: "Ah twister, good times, good times."**

**Nick410: "Wait, you know the game twister?"**

**Hamnet: "Know it? How do you think Hazard was born?"**

**Crowd: *gasps***

**Nick410: "Whoa! Ok, too much info there my friend. Let's just try to keep this 'T' rated for now."**

**Hamnet: "For now? Sure, but when we can change the rating, I'll tell you exactly how Hazard was conceived!"**

**Nick410: "Let me rephrase that, keep it 'T' the entire time."**

**Hamnet: "Aw, but that is the best part!"**

**Nick410: "Too bad. On to the questions! Hamnet, how does it feel to be dead?"**

**Hamnet: "Besides the hole that pumps out blood, it is fantastic! I can walk to people and frighten them. I am like, 'AHH! Look at my bloody hole!' and then I fall over. Just last week, I visited Hazard and made him faint!"**

**Nick410: "You lead a charmed life I can see. I bet your son is having a blast seeing his dad coming back from the grave and getting shown a bloody hole."**

**Hamnet: "You are darn right!" *pauses* "Heh heh."**

**Nick410: "What?"**

**Hamnet: "Nothing. Just thinking of Gregor and Luxa playing twister."**

**Nick410: "That's just plain wrong, and disgusting."**

**Hamnet: "So?"**

**Nick410: "So?! What do you mean 'so'?!"**

**Hamnet: "Um…so?"**

**Nick410: *sigh* "Never mind I guess. Just please don't fantasize about that."**

**Hamnet: "Hmph, everyone is a critic."**

**Nick410: "Oh Boo Hoo you cry baby."**

**Hamnet: "Cry baby? What is that?"**

**Nick410: "BLEEP my life. Wait, did I just get bleeped? How the BLEEP did, what the BLEEPing BLEEP is this BLEEP!? GAH!!!"**

**Hamnet: "How do you do that? It is fascinating!"**

**Nick410: "Howard, are you BLEEPing doing this?"**

**Howard: "Maybe…"**

**Nick410: "Well turn it off and play us off. I need some pudding again."**

**Howard: "Fine, fine. Whatever your majesty." *turns on tune***

**Nick410: "Finally. Goodnight folks, ciao!"**


	12. Gregor and Luxa interview

Howard: "Fellow Underlanders! Straight from Las Vegas, Nevada and one of the youngest person to own his own show, put your hands together for Nick410!"

Crowd: "Whoo!" "Yay!" "About damn time!"

Nick410: *walks out and waves before taking a seat* "Hello there! Welcome to the Late Night Show with me! How you doing?"

Crowd: "Great!" "Tired!" "Hi Mom!"

Nick410: "Once again, we have a completely full audience! Since our recent rating have made us 1 on the charts, we can now afford a bigger stage!"

Crowd: "Nice!"

Nick410: "Quite. Our guest tonight is their second time up so give a welcoming hand to Gregor and Luxa!"

Gregor and Luxa: *walk out holding hands and sit down*

Crowd: "Aw, look at that." "So cute." "Gluxa…I like canon pairings better…"

Gregor and Luxa: *blushes*

Howard: *snarls at Gregor*

Nick410: "That's lovely Howard. And yes, that is very cute. So Gregor and Luca, how long have you really been dating?"

Gregor: "What day is it?"

Nick410: "Um…Friday…"

Gregor: "Four years, nine months, and twenty-two days."

Nick410: "What!? Your last book wasn't even close to that!"

Gregor: "Who said that was the first time I kissed Luxa?"

Crowd and Howard: "What!" "Impossible!" "Was it French?"

Nick410: "Wait a minute, wait a minute. So you're telling me that you two have been dating for almost 5 years?"

Luxa: "Yep. We started when we were casting in 'The Prophecy of Bane'. He looked so cute then."

Gregor: "That was also the first time we tried out twister!"

Howard: "You…are crazy Gregor!"

Luxa: "Especially in bed!"

Crowd: "What?!" "Cool." "Did you take pictures?"

Nick410: "Please, enough of this. This needs to stay rated 'T'. Talk about something else."

Gregor and Luxa: "Like what?"

Nick410: "Err, use your imagination or something."

Gregor: "Imagination? This is supposed to be rated 'T', if I used my imagination, this would be for the adult section."

Nick410: "Never mind then. Howard, I know you want to strangle Gregor right now, but just play us off. I got too many images."

Howard: "Can I kill him after then?"

Nick410: "Sure go ahead."

Gregor: O.o

Nick410: "Just play us off first. Make sure it's the right track!" *tune plays* "Ah, good. Good night folks. Sorry about the short episode, but if we continued, this would be rated 'M' for sure. Ciao!"


	13. The Bane interview pt 2

_My apologies for the long wait my dear fans._

_**Howard: "Ladies and fellow creatures alike! Please put your hands together for Nick410!"**_

_**Bats: "Um…we have claws…"**_

_**Rats: "Yeah! We have paws dumbass!"**_

_**Howard: "Fine, fine. Use whatever you wish to clap."**_

_**Audience: "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"**_

_**Howard: *mumbles to himself* "Idiots."**_

_**Audience: "What the BLEEP was that?!"**_

_**Howard: *notices the microphone was still on* "Oh! Nothing! Please put what you use together for Nick410!"**_

_**Crowd: *claps but still eyes Howard***_

_**Nick410: *walks out with a cup of coffee* "Ah! Hello there folks! *sits down* "Sorry, I've been gone for a while. Scholl is really hectic!"**_

_**Fan: "It's okay! I still love you!"**_

_**Nick410: "My God, I finally have a fan! About dang time!"**_

_**Fan: "Don't mind me, I'll just be over here watching you!"**_

_**Nick410: "Ah, being stalked. Good times, good times. Anyways! Let's bring in our guest. This will be his second time up, please welcome the Bane!"**_

_**Crowd: "Whoo!"**_

_**Bane: *walks out and is about to take a seat***_

_**Nick410: "Whoa! Wait! We need to bring in the special couch first. I'm on a tough budget already."**_

_**Crew: *brings in stone couch labeled 'Bane Only' on it***_

_**Bane: "Lovely." *sits with a thud***_

_**Nick410: "So Bane, what's up?"**_

_**Bane: "Same old stuff. Gregor and Ares are still trying to kill me. Twitchtip keeps flipping me off. Ripred eats all my food. Luxa keeps yelling at me for causing Gregor's scars-"**_

_**Howard: "Wait a second!"**_

_**Nick410: "One."**_

_**Howard: "How does my cousin know of Gregor's scars?!"**_

_**Bane: "She took notice of them when they were primarily playing the human game 'Twister.'"**_

_**Nick410: "In fact…" *looks at watch* "It's 'Twister Time' for them now. Don't you hear the smooth music?"**_

_**Howard: "Oh when I see the Overlander, I am going to rip his BLEEPing throat out and BLEEP his BLEEP BLEEP with a BLEEP and stab his BLEEP with a BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPing side of BLEEP!!!"**_

_**Crowd: *O.o***_

_**Nick410: "Well that's lovely. How nice of you to call me such names." *pulls out gun***_

_**Howard: "I meant Gregor"**_

_**Nick410: "Oh, we're cool then."**_

_**Bane: "Anyways, can we get back to me now?"**_

_**Nick410 "Sure. So everyone either hates or wants to kill you correct?"**_

_**Bane: "Yep. I tried to get some supporters for me, but it was an utter failure."**_

_**Nick410: "How so?"**_

_**Bane: "I thought I could get the emo humans, but they backed up Ares. The sassy girls backed up Luxa. Cool guys backed up Gregor. And even murderers backed up Ripred!"**_

_**Nick410: "Well what about the undead?"**_

_**Bane: "Hell no! When I asked them, they tried to eat me!"**_

_**Nick410: "Even your dead rat followers?"**_

_**Bane: "They're the worst! They bite me and yell 'This is for getting me killed!' and such! It sucks!"**_

_**Nick410: "I bet."**_

_**Bane: "I'm so unloved! Screw it! I'll take drugs from now on, maybe then I'll get some respect and love! Ripred! Give me your pills!" *runs off stage***_

_**Ripred: *from back* "Screw you!" **_

_**Nick410: "Ah, another weird episode. Well guys, I got to go. I'm a bit hungry for a taco."**_

_**Fan: "Oh! Can I come?"**_

_**Nick410: "No. Goodnight folks! Love, peace, and chicken grease! Ciao!"**_


	14. Ripred's 2nd interview!

Howard: "Ladies and not ladies! Please put your hands together for-"

Rats and Bats: "Ahem!"

Howard: *mumbles* "Okay, okay! Whatever you use to clap, put the damn things together for Nick410!"

Rat: "Wait, what the BLEEP happened to the bleep?"

Howard: "What happened to the what?"

Rat: "The bleep to block out cuss words!"

Howard: "The what to block out cuss words?"

Rat: "Oh BLEEP you!"

Howard: "What me?"

Nick410: *walks out in tux*

Crowd member: *whistles*

Nick410: "Dude…you're a guy…"

Crowd member: "Exactly!"

Nick410: "…" *pulls out gun and shoots the guy* "Anyways, back to our show! How are you all today?"

Crowd: "Good!"

Nick410: "That's great. I have the pleasure of introducing you, again, to Ripred!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Ripred: *walks out carrying a plate filled with shrimp and cream sauce*

Nick410: "Stuffing your face again eh? Come, take a seat!"

Ripred: *yawns and flops onto couch*

Nick410: "So…how's your day so far?"

Ripred: *sighs* "Terrible, Pearlpelt got into my happy pills."

Nick410: "Well if he turned happy, he's probably chasing characters around telling them to give him a hug."

Ripred: "Quite the opposite actually. He's running around yelling, 'Argh, I'm an angry beaver!', then smacks or throws them."

Crew member: *runs across the stage* "Ah! God somebody help me, he's got a couch! Ah, my god, ah!"

Bane: "*runs after him swinging a couch around* "Get back here you little!" *throws couch* "Beaver throw!"

Crew member: *loud crash and a scream* "Oh my god! Oh my God, you threw a couch at me you crazy son-of-a-"

Bane: *pounces*

Crew member: "What the BLEEP?! Gah!"

Nick410: "…"

Ripred: *put a paw to his face*

Nick410: "How come all these episodes turn out weird?"

Ripred: "Why the BLEEP are you asking me?"

Nick410: "Um…what exactly do you mean?"

Ripred: "You're the one who makes these episodes weird!"

Nick410: *sniff* "How could you say such a thing, have you no heart? Don't hate, appreciate!"

Ripred: "Oh shut up!"

Crew member: *flies out of the side and lands on the other* "Holy BLEEEEEP!"

Bane: *runs after him with a bat* "I'm an angry beaver, feel my wrath, my bat, and love me!" *crashing sounds*

Nick410: "Alright, I better go and help out my crew guy. Better not get another crew death."

Ripred: "What do you mean another death?"

Nick410: "Well Roy tried to lift the stone couch by himself one day. The rest is self- explanatory. The dumbass."

Ripred: "Whoa, what happened to the bleep?"

Howard: "Ripred, don't even go there with this guy."

Nick410: *ding goes off* "Oh, would you look at that! Today's episode is officially done. See you next time on the late-what the BLEEP are you eating?!"

Ripred: *mouth full* "Pudding and tacos, the shrimp and cream sauce were gone. Why?"

Nick410: "Oh hell no! Get your BLEEP over here!" *dashes at the food table*

Ripred: "What da BLEEP!?"

Howard: *sighs* "Anyways, goodnight folks. Love, peace and-" *gets hit by a bat*

Nick410: "You must be crazy to think about taking my line!" *looks at camera* "Goodnight folks! Love, peace, and chicken grease! Excuse me while I attack Ripred. Yah!!!"


	15. Howard: The other side we never knew

**Gregor: "Ladies, bats, rats, and humans alike! Please welcome your host, Nick410!"**

**Crowd: *cheers and claps***

**Nick410: *walks out waving with one hand while the other is in a sling* "Wow! You're a lively bunch! Happy New Year!"**

**Crowd: "Whoo!"**

**Nick410: *takes a seat* "I apologize for my absence, the fight with Ripred didn't turn out too well. My arms emphasizes that."**

**Crowd: "Aw!"**

**Nick410: "Yeah…but enough about me! You might've noticed that Gregor is our announcer for tonight."**

**Crowd member 1: "Huh, I just now noticed that."**

**Crowd member 2: "Dumb-BLEEP."**

**Crowd member 1: "Oh shut the BLEEP up you BLEEP!"**

**Crowd member 2: "…What the BLEEP did you just say to me?!" *stands up***

**Crowd member 1: "Uh…nothing!" *backs away* "I…um…got to go now!"**

**Crowd member 2: "You aint goin' nowhere boy!" *leaps***

**Crowd member 1: "What the BLEEP?! Ahh!"**

**Nick410: "…" *shrugs* "Anyways, Gregor's the announcer for today since I'm interviewing Howard again!"**

**Crowd: "Yays!"**

**Fangirls: "Really?"**

**Nick410: "Uh…yeah…"**

**Fangirls: "Ohhh!" *fans themselves with both hands***

**Nick410: "Ew…oh yeah! Please welcome you guest tonight, Howard!"**

**Crowd and Fangirls: "Whoo!"**

**Howard: *walks out doing a strut***

**Fangirls: *whistles***

**Nick410: *makes gagging sound and covers eyes***

**Howard: *twists and does splits***

**Crowd: *claps***

**Nick410: *peeks and gags again***

**Howard: *bows and takes a seat* "Greetings Nick."**

**Nick410: "Is it over?"**

**Howard: *sighs* "Yes."**

**Nick410: *moves hand away* "Thank God. I couldn't stand to see any more of that."**

**Howard: "You know you liked it."**

**Nick410: "Hah, hah, hah! You wish!"**

**Howard: "Oh come now, do you not like this?" *strokes legs***

**Nick410: "Change of subject! How was your New Years?"**

**Howard: "Well me and my Overlander models went to a place they call a 'bar.' Let me give you some advice about the, Nick."**

**Nick410: "Uh…sure?"**

**Howard: "Heed my words, do not go there!"**

**Crowd: *laughs***

**Howard: "It is not funny! After some colorful, different-tasting drinks, I got dizzy and fell down laughing uncontrollably! Next thing I know, I am in a tub full of honey with a naked guy on my chest!"**

**Nick410: "Oh God!" *makes even more gagging sounds* "Visual! Visual!"**

**Howard: "Then the guy woke up and called me 'Cuddly Bunny," it was rather unnerving."**

**Nick410: "Howard! For the love of God, stop"**

**Howard: "What? I was just about to get to the part when he started to stroke my-"**

**Nick410: *runs off stage covering ears* "I cant hear you! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"**

**Howard: *runs after him* "But there is so much more to tell!"**

**Nick410: "Get the hell away from me you stupid son-of-a-"**

**-TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES-**

**Gregor: "And we're back!"**

**Nick410: "Our apologies viewers! Hearing about Howard's crazy night kinda made me go crazy myself."**

**Howard: "Yes it as rather crazy."**

**Nick410: "God thing we got back on. We would still have "Technical Difficulties" on if it wasn't for Gregor."**

**Crowd: *claps***

**Gregor: *blushes* "Please, it was nothing."**

**Nick410: "What are you talking about? If Howard was in your spot, we would still be off air!"**

**Howard: "Uh…I am right here you know."**

**Nick410: "Which means I don't have to repeat myself."**

**Howard: "Hmph, everyone is a critic!" *folds arms and turns away***

**Nick410: "And you came to this opinion how?"**

**Howard: "They all make fun of me just because I am gay!"**

**Nick410: "What?!"**

**Gregor: "What?!"**

**Luxa: *from back* "What?!"**

**Crowd: "WHAT?!"**

**Fangirls: "WHAAAAT?!?!?!?"**

**Fanboys: "Yay!"**

**Howard: "Yes. Sorry girls, I am gay."**

**Fangirls: *sobs***

**Nick410: *sits as far away from Howard as possible* "Um…so…uh…when did you…uh…become, um…g-gay?"**

**Howard: "I do not really remember, but something about Gregor turned it on."**

**Gregor: "Oh God! Oh God! Luxa, save me!"**

**Howard: "You are not going anywhere you sexy little rager!" *stands up and runs at Gregor***

**Gregor: "Luxa! Quick! Lock the door!"**

**Howard: "Do not fight the love!" *bangs on door***

**Nick410: "…Um…I'm truly sorry folks. I had no idea this was going to happen. Anyways…Happy New Year! I'll see you all next time on-"**

**Gregor: *crashing sound* "No! He's broke in!"**

**Howard: "You are all mine now!"**

**Gregor: "Please! I beg of you! Ahh! Put me down!"**

**Howard: *walks back on stage holding Gregor in his arms* "Aw, is he not cute?"**

**Nick410: "Uh…"**

**Howard: "I shall call him squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my SQUISHY!"**

**Gregor: "Argh!!!"**

**Howard: "Come squishy! Let us play Twister!" *runs off***

**Gregor: "No! Anything but that! Let go of me you stupid mother fu-!"**

**-TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES-**


	16. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Nick410: "Hello everybody!"

Crowd: "Hi!"

Nick410: "I apologize, but sadly, this isn't an episode."

Crowd: "What!?" "Aw!" "Then what the BLEEP are we here for?!"

Nick410: I'm glad you asked! I'm doing a very special episode next, but I need your help!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Nick410: "Basically, all you need to do is click on the 'Review' button down at the bottom and send me a question about myself or a character that I've already interviewed!"

Crowd: "Sweet!"

Nick410: "You bet! I'll need multiple questions asked, so you can send a few each review. You can even sign in as a non-member review for all I care."

Crowd: "Yay!"

Nick410: "At least 7 questions should be good enough. Depending on the question, I'll answer it of ask it to the character you wanted. So what are you waiting for? Click the BLEEPing button!"


	17. Answering you questions episode!

Gregor: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your brilliant host, Nick410!"

Crowd: "Whoo!!!"

Fangirls: "Eek!"

Nick410: *walks out wearing a formal tux*

Crowd: *whistles*

Nick410: *smiles and shakes crowd member's hands*

Fangirls: "Oh! Aint he dreamy?"

Nick410: *sits down* "Please! Sit, sit!"

Crowd: *sits but still cheers*

Nick410: "Oh you're too kind. It's great to see all you folks here tonight! Thanks too all you and the viewers at home, we have bought more space for a bigger audience!"

Crowd: "Yays!"

Nick410: "I'm glad you all have tuned into tonight's episode since I asked you to give me your questions! 24 glorious questions came in and another special guest that I know has volunteered to come for this special night."

Crowd: "Who?"

Nick410: "Hah hah! Hold on people, first we need to bring out the characters that the questions are directed to. Come on in!"

Gregor: "I'm already up here, so don't think of me going down there where all the mayhem is!"

Luxa: *walks out and sits on the edge of the couch* "Nice to see you again Nick."

Howard: *walks out carrying a Gregor "squishy" doll* "Oh boy!

Nike: *flies out and perches on a boulder* "Hello there!"

Henry: *half-walks half-limps out onto stage*

Ripred: *walks our eating some pudding*

Nick410: "Looks like we have everyone and-HEY!" *points a finger at Ripred* "You dirty little punk!"

Ripred: *continues to eat* "May I help you?"

Nick410: "Oh shut up! You know you're eating my pudding!" *picks up a chair* "BLEEP you Ripred!" *throws chair*

Ripred: *sighs and dodges chair lazily* "Oh come now, was that really necessary?"

Nick410: "Of course!"

Ripred: "I'll give you some if you'd like, besides, I hate dining by myself. It makes me feel so unloved."

Howard: "Yes Ripred, we all know that."

Gregor: "Stop taking you're old lines from the books!"

Ripred: "Hey, they're my lines right?"

Gregor and Howard: "Yeah."

Ripred: "Exactly. Now shut the BLEEP up, and let Nick do his thing."

Nick410: "…Uh…thanks. Anyways, you all know we have a few other characters that are brand new to the show, so please clap for Nike-"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Nick410: "And dead Henry!"

Crowd: "Boo!"

Henry: *flips off crowd, but finger gets censored out* "What the? My finger! Gah!"

Nick410: "Hah, classic rookie reaction, gotta love it. Noob."

Henry: *still has finger blurred out* "Classic rookie mistake?"

Nick410: "To make a long story short…I'm not going to talk about it to save the trouble."

Crowd: *laughs*

Henry: *folds arms and turns away* "Humph!"

Nick410: "Hey! Don't blame me for your own doing! I didn't try to get power by being a traitor to your own race and let rats take over…yet…"

Luxa: "What was that?!"

Nick410: "Er…nothing, nothing!" *uneasy laugh* "On to the questions!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Nick410: "First up, this question is to Gregor from The Career of District Seven. The person asked you if there was someone else besides Luxa, and if yes, who was it?"

Gregor: *gives an uneasy glance at Luxa, who has her fist ready* "Um…there was no one else! Luxa is mine, no one else is right for me! Uh…yeah! That's it!"

Luxa: *pats Gregor on the shoulder* "Good boy. I was just about to go medieval on a girl's BLEEP if you did."

Nick410: "…How lovely. Anyways! The same person asks if you could trade in your two sisters for two people in the Underland, who would they be and why?"

Gregor: "Is there a choice?"

Nick410: "In my show, there is no choice."

Gregor: "Sorry Lizzie and Boots, but I would choose Luxa and Ares!"

Luxa: "Aw, so sweet. Now you do not have to die!"

Howard: "What about me???"

Gregor: "Screw off Howard! You call me squishy for God's sake!"

Howard: *tears* "My squishy…"

Nick410: *shivers at Howard* "That's just terrifying. Once again, the same person asks-"

Gregor: "Hold up, is this just gonna be hundreds of questions asked by this guy or what? How long is this even gonna take?!"

Nick410: "Forever if you keep on interrupting me fool! You know what, I'll keep going on with the questions if it's the same author. If I get to another one with their own questions, I'll announce it."

Gregor: "Good."

Nick410: "Back to the questions, what was going through your mind when you bonded with Ares?"

Gregor: "Gee, it all happened so fast. I was relieved at the time that I could have a trusting companion I could count on. I also felt bad that Ares would've gotten banished, and I could tell he was grateful."

Nick410: "Nice. Since we are on that topic, did you only bond with Ares to keep him from being banished?"

Gregor: "That was a part of what I was feeling, but I also knew he would become a great bond ever since he saved me instead of Henry."

Henry: "Bah!"

Nick410: "Shut up Henry." *looks back at Gregor* "When did you stop believing in Sandwich's prophecies?"

Gregor: "When Ripred told he didn't believe him, I started to get my doubts. And now hat I'm here right now, I had my mind told that they weren't true."

Nick410: "Interesting. Do you like it when Boots sings?"

Gregor: "Besides the fact that my ears bleed every time she opens her mouth to sing, it's alright once you get used to it."

Nick410: "And how long is that?"

Gregor: "About a year or so."

Nick410: "Lovely. Did you ever wish you weren't the 'Warrior' at times?"

Gregor: "Of course I have! But after I got all physically fit from killing people, I guess I didn't care as much since girls began to eye me."

Nick410: "Fair enough. It's Howard's turn this time. This particular question is from Mystic Lightning. The question is, do you like Mareth in anyway?"

Howard: "I may be gay, but that is just wrong."

Nick410: "Agreed. This question is from Alsarnia, and the question is if you are a regular model, or an under where model?"

Howard: "I am all types of model baby."

Gregor: "My God…visual!"

Howard: "You know you like it my squishy!" *begins to chase after Gregor*

Gregor: "Oh…my…God!" *begins to run away* "Ahh!!!"

Nick410: "Good, that was my last question to him. Luxa, you're next."

Luxa: "Oh good."

Nick410: "This question is from Mystic Lightning as well. Have you ever loved another boy besides Gregor?"

Luxa: "Hmm, nope. Oh wait! There was Albee, Tinn, Crag-"

Gregor: "What the BLEEP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Nick410: "Eh…never mind. How do you feel about the nibblers now?"

Luxa: "Well, since the war has stopped, I feel much better about them. I still have resentments about what happened to the dead ones though."

Gregor: "Who's Albee? Crag?"

Nick410: "Don't worry about it. Your final question is from Alsarnia again. Aren't you going to do something about Howard with his feeling towards Gregor? Like ban him or something?"

Luxa: "No. I like where this is going, so I will just see what happens with Howard and his 'squishy' for the time being."

Nick410: "Glad to hear. Before I continue on with the questions, I would like to bring out a special guest, Evil Gregor the Overlander!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Evil Gregor the Overlander: *walks out and takes a seat* "Hey there Nick!"

Nick410: "Hey Ego."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "Who Ego?"

Nick410: "I uses your name and put it into abbreviations."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "Ah…makes sense."

Nick410: "So Ego, go read off you questions."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "Gladly. This is to Luxa, when did you first start seeing Gregor as ore than just a friend?"

Luxa: *puts a finger to her chin* "Hmm, most likely when I slapped him across the face in the first book."

Ripred: "How romantic."

Nick410: "Agreed."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "That's how you express your love to him?"

Gregor: "Trust me, you don't know the half of it!"

Luxa: "Be quiet, or I will have you do my 'special' work on you!"

Gregor: "No! Anything but that! Okay, okay, I'll shut up!"

Luxa: *pats Gregor's shoulder* "Good boy."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "…Nice. On to my last question which involves both of you. When are you two going to play Twister again?"

Crowd: *gasps*

Luxa: "You sick, sick boy! You should be ashamed for that comment!"

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "Sorry…"

Luxa: "Maybe tomorrow if he continues being a 'good boy,' am I correct?"

Gregor: *nods*

Luxa: "Fantastic."

Nick410: "Eh…this is too weird." *glances at cards* "Oh! I forgot one question by Mystic Lightning again."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "Him again?"

Nick410: "What? He wrote a lot of questions. Nike, this is for you. How do you feel about Howard being gay?"

Nike: "Oh yay! I can finally be a part of the show!" *squeals* "Ah! The question! I do not really care much for his gayness, but as long as he doesn't start trying to groom my hair, I will be fine."

Howard: *slowly put a hairbrush and a pair of scissors away*

Nick410: "Well, it's been a pleasure seeing all of you great people, and Henry."

Henry: "BLEEP you!"

Nick410: "Aw, I love you too. Time to sign off for tonight, goodnight folks! Please leave a review telling me who I should do next; Henry the douche, Ares the dead bat, or Twitchtip, the pissed of rat who has a hole in her stomach!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Nick410: "I would like to thank Evil Gregor the Overlander, Mystic Lightning, Alsarnia, and The Career from District Seven for their questions, so check them out and leave them a message saying 'Thanks for writing those questions for Nick410!' Now…am I forgetting any thing else?"

Crew Member: *hands more cards to him*

Nick410: "More questions? Damnit! Oh, these are to me. Alright then."

Crew Member: *leaves stage*

Nick410: "This is from Alsarnia again. 'Nick, what gave you the idea to start a late night show?' Good question. I was taking a shower, when the thought hit me. I wanted to make people laugh and make fun of characters, indirectly of course."

Evil Gregor the Overlander: "A shower? Nice."

Nick410: "Thank you. This is from Mystic Lightning, but this the last question and is directed to everyone. 'What is everyone's thoughts on Photos Glow-Glow and Zap?"

Gregor: *pulls out gun*

Luxa: *pulls out sword*

Ripred: *continues to eat pudding*

Henry: "Who?"

Nike: *shows fangs*

Crowd: "Boo!"

Nick410: "I see. Well, goodnight folks! Love, peace, chicken grease! See you next time on The Late Night Show with Nick410! Be sure to review!"


	18. Interview 18! Special Cohost!

Gregor: "Ladies and non-ladies! Are you ready to meet the man you-" *crashing sound* "Huh? Who the hell just broke through the sound room?"

?: "…Squishy!"

Gregor: "No…no…NOOO!" Get away from me!" *more crashing*

?: "Come here you sexy rager!"

Gregor: "Oh God! Hoard, not Twister!"

Howard: "It is your turn…"

Gregor: "Gah!" *runs across stage* "Not the dreaded Twister! Ahh!"

Crowd: "…"

Howard: "…Ladies and non-ladies, I am back!"

Crowd: "Whoo!" *cheers*

Howard: *fans himself* "Oh! I love you too! Not as much as Gregor, but you will do!"

Crowd: "Hmph!"

Howard: "I am just kidding, but seriously…Anyways! Let us introduce the hilarious, charming…handsome…sexy host…*drools* Nick410!"

Crowd: *whistles and cheers*

Nick410: "What's up?"

Fangirls: *whistles loudly*

Nick410: "Hey, what's up whistles?"

Crowd: *laughs*

Nick410: *points at Howard* "First off, Howard, if you ever say that about me again, I'll shoot you just to let you know."

Howard: "Hater!"

Nick410: "Oh, boo." *turns to audience* "My dearest apologies on my late update. My computer caught a BLEEPing virus and decided to kill itself."

Crowd Member #1: "Hah! Fail!"

Nick410: "…" *pulls out a gun and shoots the member*

Crowd Member #1: *stumbles back* "Ah! You shot me! You shot me you crazy son of a-"

Crowd Member #2: *places hand over crowd member's mouth* "Silence you fool!"

Nick410: "Good. Now then, let's get on-"

Akane: *runs in* "With the show!"

Nick410: "Akane? What are you doing here?"

Akane: "What? Am I like, not allowed or something? That ain't cool yo."

Nick410: "…Huh? I mean, 'why are you here?', and what's with the slang?"

Akane: "Um…which question do you want me to answer?"

Nick410: "Gah! You make me want to kill myself!"

Akane: "Well isn't that lovely."

Nick410: "Feh! Fine! I'll let you on the show, but only this once!"

Akane: "Whatever." *takes a seat*

Nick410: "Anyways, let us get on with the show!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Akane: "Bring out the characters!"

Henry: *walks in and takes a seat*

Crowd: "Boo!" "Traitorous scum!" "Ew! He's dead!"

Henry: "Everybody is a BLEEPing critic!"

Twitchtip: *walks in with a bowl of pudding*

Nick410: *horrified look* "M-my pudding!"

Ripred: *walks in with some noodles* "Yo."

Crowd: "Yays!"

Akane: "My ramen!"

Ripred: "Hmm?"

Akane: "Give me my damn ramen!"

Nick410: "Yours?"

Ripred: "I'm good. This is quite too tasty to just hand it to you. Pfft, and I thought humans were smart."

Nick410: *leans to Akane and whispers* "Piss him off enough, that'll distract him from MY ramen, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you have it."

Akane: *snaps fingers* "Great idea! Hey Ripred!"

Ripred: *raises eyebrows*

Akane: "The funniest part of the entire Underland Chronicles was when you pathetic family died, isn't that hilarious?"

Crowd: "Gasp!"

Howard: "Dun dun dun!"

Ripred: *veins pop out on forehead* "What did you say?"

Nick410: "Eh…too much."

Akane: "Uh-oh…Ah!" *runs off stage*

Ripred: "Get the BLEEP back here!" *runs after him*

Akane: "Argh!" *crashing sounds*

Nick410: "Err…Akane?"

Akane: *more crashing* "WORLD OF PAIN!"

Nick410: "Lovely. Need any help?"

Akane: *crashing stops* "Nah, I'm good."

Nick410: "Right…"

Akane: "Could you do me a favor though?"

Nick410: "Yeah?"

Akane: "Can you find my tongue? I think I bit it off in the throes of death."

Ripred: *walks out holding a tongue and sits down*

Nick410: "You didn't, Ripred has it."

Akane: "I see…"

Nick410: *laughs* "Rat got you tongue?"

Crowd: *laughs*

Akane: "I'd appreciate the irony more if I weren't in blinding pain."

Nick410: "I bet you would. Howard!"

Howard: "Yes?"

Nick410: "Why don't you treat Akane's wounds? You can use your 'special treatment' on him if you wish."

Akane: "W-what?"

Howard: "Oh goodie! Come here Akane!"

Akane: "No! Never!"

Howard: "Hmm…not as good as Gregor or Nick, but you'll do."

Akane: "Curse you! Unhand me!"

Nick410: "Bye!"

Akane: "BLEEP you Nick!" *gets dragged away*

Nick410: "…And now on to the questions!"

Crowd: "Yays!"

Nick410: "Sadly, we only had one reviewer, roughdiamond5, who actually gave me some questions."

Crowd: "Aw!"

Nick410: "I know right? Anyways, we'll answer the questions I was given and let's see how this goes." *picks up cards* "First up, Henry."

Henry: "Why do I have to go first? Is it because I am white? That is very racist you know."

Nick410: "Dude… I'm part white…"

Henry: "You lie!"

Nick410: "Silence you pansy!" *smacks Henry* "This has nothing to do with the show now does it?"

Henry: *rubs hand-mark on face* "Hmph!"

Nick410: "Let's just get on with the show. Henry, would you happen to be jealous of all the attention Luxa gives to Gregor?"

Henry: "Pfft, why would I care for something like that? I could care less for those two, but this question is more directed at Howard who seems to be drawn to Gregor in a sickening way. I am a BLEEPing corpse, why should I care for anything?"

Nick410: "That's very lovely, now get out."

Henry: *curses as he walks away*

Crowd: "Yay!" "He's gone!" "Along with that rancid smell!"

Nick410: "You're all correct! Now that the annoying BLEEPing BLEEP is BLEEPing gone, it's on to Ripred!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Ripred: "Oh goodie."

Nick410: "Um… 'O mighty Ripred, are you a God?'"

Ripred: "Gee Nick, when did you notice hmm?"

Nick410: "This is the reviewer's questions, not mine."

Ripred: *smile vanishes* "Oh. Well roughdiamond5, sadly I'm not. Although, I do look like one, don't I?"

Crowd: *cheers and claps*

Ripred: "See Nick? Recognized!"

Nick410: "That's nice, now let's move on. 'Is anyone going to fight Ripred for his pudding?'"

Twitchtip: "I believe I can answer that." *holds up bowl of pudding*

Ripred: "That's only because I gave it to you. Don't claim that you beat it off me."

Twitchtip: "What're you talking about? I did beat it off you!"

Nick410: *raises eyebrows* "Are you serious? Ripred, you got beaten by a corpse?"

Ripred: "Err…lies! She lies!"

Nick410: "Wow, and you said you were like a God. Fail dude, fail."

Ripred: "Forget both of you!" *runs off stage sobbing*

Twitchtip: "Well that's a side of Ripred I've never seen."

Nick410: "Same here…creepy."

Twitchtip: "About what, him being beat by a corpse, or him running away crying like a little pup?"

Nick410: "Hmm, a bit of both."

Akane: *runs out onto stage*

Howard: "W-wait for me! You need to master the technique!" *runs out also*

Akane: *points at Howard* "You will never speak of what happened back there to anyone!"

Howard: "But I took pictures of me making you-"

Akane: "Silence!"

Howard: "Fine, sheesh."

Nick410: "Oh, looks like your tongue is back."

Akane: "I did it myself. It definitely hurt, but it was better that I do it."

Nick410: "What about Howard? He's a doctor after all."

Akane: "Are you crazy? He's a gay stripper/announcer/doctor/twister-player/model; he's the last person that I would trust my mouth with!"

Crowd: *huge gasp*

Nick410: "Whoa, Akane! You can't just say that on live TV!"

Akane: "Why the BLEEP not?"

Nick410: "There could be little children reading this! What would happen if a kid repeated what you just said to their parents?"

Akane: "Then I would be on the ground laughing at their reaction."

Nick410: "Eh…true."

Akane: "Damn right I'm true."

Nick410: "Anyways, Twitchtip, what're you doing here? I didn't receive and questions for you."

Twitchtip: *shrugs* "I mainly wanted to mess with you and Ripred with this pudding."

Nick410: "I see. Curse you, you damn delicious delicacy!"

Crowd: *laughs*

Nick410: Oh well. Now then, reviewers, it's your turn to give me a character's name along with a question…or else!'

Crowd Member #1: "Or else what? You'll shoot them like you did me?"

Nick410: *shoots him* "Correct!"

Crowd Member #1: "Argh! Not again! You shot me again you mother fu-"

Crowd Member #2: "I said silence you fool!"

Nick410: "Exactly, silence peasant. What are you waiting for reviewers? Click the button on the bottom, or I'll send Howard on you!"

Reviewers: "Gah! Okay, okay!"


	19. Longest Episode! Ripred95 guest!

Gregor: "Er…is he here? Fantastic! Ladies and gentleman, the one and only talented, Nick410!"

Nick410: *walks out waving* "Hello there!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Nick410: "It's such a pleasure to see all off you and my absolutely wonderful reviewers excited to see another one of my episodes!"

Reviewers: "You bet!"

Nick410: "It warms my heart well to see many different people enjoying my stories and to make people choke on their food while seeing my episodes."

Crowd: *laughs*

Nick410: "Enough of my little speech, who's ready to get on with what you came here to see?"

Crowd: "Yeah!"

Nick410: "Excellent! First off, Gregor, why do you seem to be hiding in the sound booth?"

Gregor: "Silence you fool! HE is looking for me!"

Nick410: "Who?"

Gregor: "Who do you think?"

Nick410: *thinks* "Ah! Howard?"

Gregor: "No freakin' duh!"

Nick410: "I see, send my regards to Luxa."

Gregor: "Wait, huh?"

Nick410: "Do not think me a fool. Even though I can't personally see you, I know you're playing with Luxa up there with another game of Twister…or perhaps another game?"

Gregor: "D-don't be ridiculous! She's in her…dressing room!"

Luxa: "Hi Nick!"

Gregor: "You fool! Damn!"

Nick410: *smirks* "I'm not dumb you know, continue."

Luxa: "With pleasure!"

Gregor: "Hmph, ah well."

Nick410: "Good boy. Well then, shall we get on with the characters you reviewers wanted to come out?"

Reviewers: "Of course!"

Nick410: "Lovely, they began to ask for some money, and I already paid them. It would've begun to turn ugly if they didn't do the interview. First off, Henry!"

Henry: *walks out sighing* "Whatever."

Crowd: "Boo!"

Henry: "Oh BLEEP off!"

Nick410: "Now, now Henry. Don't agitate the crowd any further."

Henry: *takes a seat* "Whatever."

Nick410: "Hmm…is that your new word now?"

Henry: "What?"

Nick410: "'Whatever?'"

Henry: "Whatever."

Nick410: "Lovely. This next character is, unlike Henry, cool!"

Henry: " Hey! Oh, whatever…"

Nick410: "Shut up Henry. Let us bring out a favorite to all, Twitchtip!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Twitchtip: *walks out with a bowl*

Nick410: "W-wait a minute…don't tell me that's…"

Twitchtip: *sighs* "Stop your crying, it's not your pudding!"

Akane: "Blackheart!" *run onto stage* "Then it's my ramen, isn't it you cur?"

Twitchtip: *punches Akane out of the stage* "No!"

Akane: *flies away* "Curse youuuuuu…!"

Nick410: "…Well then, what is it?"

Twitchtip: *smirks* "Some shrimp and cream sauce…"

Nick410: "Uh oh…"

Ripred: *breaks through wall* "I knew it! I knew it was you, you bitch!"

Twitchtip: "W-what the BLEEP? His word didn't get bleeped out?"

Nick410: "Didn't get what out? Sorry, you got blurred out from the bleep."

Twitchtip: "The what?"

Nick410: "The…oh never mind! Just spill it already!"

Twitchtip: "The fatty over there didn't get his word censored out! You know, the 'B' word!"

Nick410: "What, bitch?"

Twitchtip: "See? How?"

Nick410: "You don't know? 'Bitch' has been said on television for years, why are you so surprised?"

Twitchtip: "Television? What in Sandwich's name is a 'television?' Is it another type of Overland game like Twister?"

Nick410: "You're sadly mistaken. Do you know those square things that us Overlanders look at from time to time?"

Twitchtip: "Ah yes, Ripred told me about it, right?"

Ripred: "I told you to give me back my food!" *leaps at Twitchtip* "YAAAH!"

Twitchtip: *catches and throws Ripred off stage*

Ripred: "GAAH!"

Nick410: "Hey! We need him for the interview!"

Twitchtip: *raises paws* "Hey, don't judge me."

Nick410: "Bah! Forget about it, back to the television subject. Right now, you're on television."

Twitchtip: *eyes widen* "What?"

Nick410: "Um, you're on television…pretty cool huh?"

Twitchtip: "So you're saying that…I'm in one of those square things right now?"

Nick410: "No, I mean you are-"

Twitchtip: "Oh my Sandwich! Get me out, get me out!"

Nick410: "Hey! What the hell? Sit down, we've got questions!"

?: *crashing noise* "Aha! I've finally found you, Squishy!"

Gregor: "Howard! Oh BLEEP!"

Howard: "What do we have here, you and my cousin are quite fond in that position I see…"

Luxa: "Cousin! It is not what you think!"

Howard: "Really? You think me a fool? But no matter, I shall take it out on my Squishy over there…"

Gregor: "No…no! Y-you can't be serious!"

Howard: *laughs* "When I am talking about my Squishy, I am always serious…"

Gregor: "Luxa! H-help! NOOO!"

Twitchtip: "Get me the BLEEP out of the square prison! GWAH!"

Nick410: "Just everybody calm down! Uh oh!" *gets trampled by Twitchtip and Howard carrying Gregor away* "Ow! My hip, gah!"

Henry: *still remained seated* "Whatever…"

**-We are currently having technical difficulties. Until fixed, please look at this bunny.**

**(\_/)  
(0.0)  
(v v)**

**We thank you for your time, the show shall continue.**

Nick410: "God damnit I said calm down already! Hey! If you trample me again, I'll-ARGH!"

Twitchtip: "Get me the BLEEP out of here!"

Gregor: "I'm jumping for my life!" *jumps out of sound booth*

Howard: "Squishy! Come back here!"

Gregor: *lands on Twitchtip's head*

Twitchtip: "AHH!" *runs around in circles as Gregor holds on for dear life*

Nick410: "Didn't I say to calm down?" *Twitchtip is rocketing at him* "Oh BLEEP!"

**Never mind…continue to look…**

**(\_/)  
(0.0)  
(v v)**

**(Several and Painful hours later…)**

**Good, now they're finally done…we shall now continue the show…**

Nick410: "Phew…thank God that's over. Welcome back to the show." *rubs bandaged arm* "Ow, the past hour or so was quite painful."

Crowd Member #1: "Hah! You deserved that for shooting me the last episode!"

Nick410: "…" *shoots crowd member*

Crowd Member #1: "Not again!" *falls over*

Crowd Member #2: *puts hand over face* "What a crack-brained idiot he is."

Nick410: "Ah that reminds me! Stay alive, we need to use you as a focus for our questions time."

Crowd Member #1: "Ugh! I can't even BLEEPing move you BLEEP!"

Nick410: "Who's ready for some questions?"

Crowd: "ME!"

Nick410: "Lovely. Well. Since we already have Henry and Twitchtip…"

Twitchtip: *waves*

Nick410: "Let us bring out the rest of the characters! Please give a warm welcome to the loving couple, Gregor and Luxa!"

Crowd: "Yays!"

Gregor and Luxa: *walk out with smiles and sit down*

Nick410: "Hey guys, how's my favorite couple?"

Luxa: "Um…technically, we are the only couple."

Nick410: "Not entirely true. There's Vikus and Solovet, Howard and Akane, and of course Ripred and Lizzie."

Gregor: "Hey! That's just wrong, an old rat and a young innocent girl? That's just pedophilia man! Besides, for one, Vikus and Solovet are wed and Akane isn't even part of the original cast!"

Akane: *pokes head out* "So…that's what you believe? How could you?" *runs away sobbing*

Nick410: *sighs* "Come on Gregor! I need him for tonight's questions! Bah, just go get him!"

Gregor: *grumbles* "Fine your majesty!" *runs off*

Nick410: "While those two are currently occupied, why don't we bring out our next guest? Please welcome your favorite gnawer, especially for a certain reviewer, Ripred!"

Crowd: *frantic cheers*

Ripred: *walks out and slumps lazily on the sofa* "Ah, some relaxation once in a while is pleasant. Hello there my bond."

Luxa: "Shut it Ripred, or I'll have you become my way to travel around!"

Ripred: "And if that were to happen my queen, I would throw you down a cliff. Gregor would be hysterical, you would be rolling down the cliff, and I shall be on the ground laughing uncontrollably!"

Luxa: "Is that a threat? Shall I use your head as a décor for my palace?"

Ripred: "Watch your mouth runt!" *snarls*

Luxa: *pulls out sword* "Do not dare snarl in the presence of me peasant!"

Nick410: "Ah, the talk between bonds just get the blood flowing." *throws a Gregor plushy and a bowl of shrimp and cream sauce* "There, now stop your constant bickering and settle down."

Ripred: *eyes bowl* "My baby! Come to me!" *leaps*

Luxa: "Eek! A Gregor plushy, and it is so cute!" *jumps as well*

Nick410: *shakes head* "It's such a privilege to see you work out your differences. While those two do whatever it is they're doing, why don't we bring out some characters that haven't been interviewed yet? Please welcome the courageous crawlers Temp and Tick!"

Crowd: *claps*

Nick410: "Um…where are they?"

Gregor: *from back* "Temp is still with Boots, and Tick is dead!"

Nick410: "So are Twitchtip, Hamnet, and Ares."

Gregor: "Correct, but none of them fell into a valley and get smashed into pieces."

Nick410: "Just look at Henry here!"

Henry: "Whatever. My body was still intact…barely after that fall."

Nick410: "That's lovely. Well, we'll just have Lizzie answer them for-"

Gregor: *still from back* "Nope, she's still in New York!"

Nick410: "Well that's just fantastic, now we cant interview them properly! Fine, We'll just have to skip them for the time being. Let us bring out a first-time guest, Twirltongue!"

Twirltongue: *walks out slowly*

Nick410: "Hey, your head is on."

Twirltongue: *points to tape around her neck*

Nick410: "Ah, I see…"

Akane: *walks out with Gregor* "Back!"

Gregor: "Yeah, I finally got him to stop the sniveling whelp from crying."

Nick410: "Lovely. Well then, before we start on the questions, let me introduce Ripred95!"

Ripred95: *walks out* "Hey there Nick!"

Nick410: "Hello back. Happy you're the co-host today?"

Ripred95: "You bet! I've always wanted to be on the show, and look, it's a dream come true!"

Akane: "Hey! I thought I'm the co-host!"

Nick410: "Pfft, you wish bro. I just made you believe you were."

Akane: "Hmph!" *sits down*

Ripred: "Hey! You have my name!"

Ripred95: "What, we can't share it?"

Ripred: "What? No! Absolutely not!"

Ripred95: "Who cares? Sue me then."

Nick410: "God, just shut up! Both of you just calm down, we need to finish his episode today please!"

Ripred: "Fine!"

Ripred95: *shrugs*

Nick410: "Good. It looks like we've got all our characters along with their constant bickering aside. Onto the questions!"

Crowd: "Whoo!" "Finally!" "PURPLE COCONUTS!"

Nick410: "First off, why don't you go answer your questions first Ripred95?"

Ripred: "Gladly…wait…I don't have any questions!"

Nick410: "Oh, I was sure you did. Hmm…fine, I'll let you answer other reviewers' questions. Ok…err…ah! Henry! This is directed to you."

Henry: "Whatever."

Nick410: "Mystic Lightning asks, "Why does the crowd not like Henry?' Well Mystic, I'll let the crowd answer it…"

Crowd: "He smells like BLEEP!" "He tried to kill Luxa, the bastard!" "He's dead! OH MEH GAWD!"

Nick410: "And there you have it!"

.

Henry: "Whatever."

Nick410: "Ok good, now get out!"

Henry: "What?"

Nick410: "That was it, your question. Now go away, you smell bad."

Henry: "Everybody is a critic…" *walks away*

Crowd: "Yay!"

Nick410: "Now we can focus on the couple Gregor and Luxa. Gregor, QueenLyds asks if you had a crush on Luxa when you first met her. Is it true?"

Gregor: "Eh…I say yes. It wasn't exactly love at first sight-"

Luxa: *cracks knuckles*

Gregor: "B-but I definitely had a thing for her!"

Nick410: "Hmm, how romantic…sort of…alright then, Alsarnia wants to know what you look like? Well, most people do."

Gregor: "Nice to explain my good looks once in a while. I have brown eyes and brown hair…yeah…I actually chuckled how some fanfic authors got my portrayed correctly."

Nick410: "How lovely. Next! This comes from RaveOhYeah, an anonymous reviewer, 'The next day after the last episode, did you play Twister?' Hmm, good question."

Luxa: "We play that Overlander game every night, do we not?"

Gregor: "Yep!"

Nick410: "Glad to hear. Same reviewer to Gregor, 'Why do you like Luxa?' Um…the next question is vice-versa."

Gregor and Luxa: "The better question is what is to not like."

Nick410: "Ah, jinx! How cute, and perfect answer! Last question for RaveOhYeah, 'What is currently going on in Gregor and Luxa's relationship?'"

Howard: *suddenly appears* "Yes…tell me Squishy!"

Gregor: *spews out coffee he was drinking* "H-Howard? W-where did you come from?"

Howard: "I am everywhere…"

Luxa: "Well cousin, we talk, play some games, and Gregor spends the night."

Gregor: *face flushes* "N-not that way! Honestly!"

Howard: "Nick, allow me to use your gun…"

Gregor and Luxa: "AHH!"

Nick410: "No thanks. I got some questions about it later on."

Howard: "Fine, I'll just show him my 'special' punishment after the show."

Gregor: *flinches and eye twitches*

Nick410: "That's quite fascinating, but do that later. Well, that about does it for you guys. Go in the back and do your thing."

Luxa: "With pleasure!" *runs offstage, dragging Gregor along*

Nick410: "Howard, wait. Don't go after them right now, we have some questions for you."

Howard: "How did you know I was going to chase after Squishy?"

Nick410: "I know you, now shut up. This question comes from Mystic Lightning again, 'How do you and Luxa know about Twister even though it's considered an Overland game?'"

Howard: "Well, Gregor had shown it to Luxa when he had only recently fell to the Underland."

Nick410: "Ah. How wonderful…I guess. All right last question is also Mystic Lightning's, 'How come Howard doesn't have fanboys?' Um…awkward…"

Howard: "I do! They are just watching me whenever I model."

Nick410: "Ew, visual…the horror…whatever, go on and look for your Squishy."

Howard: *bolts out of the room*

Nick410: *yawns* "Ah, this is a longer interview than I had expected! No matter, let's just try to finish this, shall we? Twitchtip, Mystic Lightning asks, 'If Twitchtip is a corps, how is she still eating?"

Twitchtip: "What? You think just because I'm dead means that I can't eat?"

Ripred95: "Uh…yes?"

Twitchtip: "Well your pretty BLEEPing damn wrong!"

Ripred95: "Okay…um, can I ask the next one?"

Nick410: "Sure."

Ripred95: "Twitchtip, roughdiamond5 asks, 'Who would win in a fight, you, or Twirltongue?'"

Twitchtip: *looks at Twirltongue* "Eh, she's nothing."

Twirltongue: "What was that! Don't tempt me ugly!"

Twitchtip: "UGLY? That's it! Outside, now! You and me, to the death!"

Twirltongue: "With pleasure!" *runs off along with Twitchtip*

Ripred95: "…Is this normal?"

Nick410: "Quite."

Ripred95: "Um…they're both dead, so how can they 'fight to the death?'"

Nick410: "I don't know, just let them do their thing. Next is no other than, Ripred!"

Crowd: "Whoo!"

Ripred: "Finally!"

Nick410: "Well, you can answer this one by Mystic Lightning. 'What kind of pudding is it?'"

Ripred: "It was chocolate and vanilla mixed my friend. Mmm, tasty!"

Nick410: "Last one Ripred. QueenLyds asks, 'What would Silksharp say about your relationship with Lizzie?'"

Ripred: *shrugs* "No clue, but it's not like we're doing anything bad you perverts out there!"

Nick410: "That's great to know. Okay, you're done. I hear there's a fresh serving of…"

Ripred: *zooms off stage to eating table*

Nick410: "…shrimp and cream sauce…oh never mind! Akane, looks like you got one as well."

Akane: "Oh! Sweet!"

Nick410: "It's from the reviewer Darkrider013, 'Why don't you get a gun to protect yourself from Howard?'"

Akane: "Way ahead of you." *pulls out gun* "This is my new anti-Howard gun that's equipped with state-of-the-art anti-gay bullets."

Nick410: "Freaky Akane…"

Ripred95: "Well, all that's left is you Nick!"

Nick410: "Go ahead and ask them, but I'll make it short, sweet, and to the point."

Ripred95: "Fine, fine. Ravyn "Madluck" Hawthorne asks, 'if you could marry anyone in the Underland, who would it be?' Ohh, that's a great question!"

Nick410: "You fool! Never start with the bigger questions!"

Ripred95: *smiles*

Nick410: "Punk…well Ravyn, I would have to go with Luxa."

Luxa: "What?"

Howard: "What?"

Crowd Member #1 & 2: "What?"

Crowd: "What?"

Gregor: "WHAT!"

Nick410: "Calm down. I'm trying to be reasonable. Look, she's about maybe 13 right now and closer to my age than most of the other girls here. Besides, I would become king heh!"

Ripred95: "Oh Nick, you would kill us all when you acquired the crown."

Nick410: Correct you are! Now then, finish those questions!"

Ripred95: "Yes, yes. Mystic Lightning, 'Who would you want to live in the Underland with?'"

Nick410: "Same answer."

Ripred95: "Darkrider013, 'What kind of gun do you use?'"

Nick410: "Just a regular revolver. Occasionally a handgun."

Ripred95: "Same reviewer from here on. 'What started your pudding addiction?'"

Nick410: "Ah, my pudding. I'm not sure, but I think after I was born…"

Ripred95: "How nice. 'Why isn't that crowd member dead? He was shot twice and received no medical attention.'"

Nick410: "Well actually, when the cameras weren't rolling, we did call medical attention. After all, we can't have someone die. It'll be a deduction of my wages."

Ripred95: "No one wants that. Final question, 'Why doesn't this show have a mascot?'"

Nick410: "Hmm…great idea! Ripred! You're the new mascot for the show!"

Ripred: "What the BLEEP?"

Nick410: "Good job Darkrider13! Well, looks like this is it for this episode, and man am I tired! Attention viewers, please check out QueenLyds' story and submit your feedback via review! Also, make sure you send me some more questions, and I deeply apologize for not answering some of them, please bear with me."

Ripred: *from back* "A mascot? Me? GAH!"

Nick410: "Ok viewers, this is The Late Night Show with Nick410. Love, peace, chicken grease! And remember, review! Until next time, ciao!"


	20. This goes to 20!

Gregor: "Ladies and Gentlefish, welcome to the Late Night Show with Nick410!" *music blaring*

Nick410: *walks out with a bottle of apple cider* "Hello folks!"

Crowd: "Yays!"

Nick410: "I'm really glad that we have been able to jam-pack this cave with over 1,000 Underlanders just for the 20th episode! Give it up for all of you wonderful viewers!"

Crowd: *cheers and claps*

Nick410: "We've all shared tearful and gut-busting filled humor interviews along with crazy and violent ones. This very show has been on for over a year, and I couldn't have done it without my fans and reviewers!"

Reviewers: *claps and waves*

Nick410: "Instead of a normal set of two couches, we have four for all our special guests! Now are you guys ready to get on with the first and most popular show in the Underland?"

Crowd: "Yeah!"

Nick410: "Fantastic! Let's bring out our two co-hosts, Ripred95 and Akane!"

Ripred95: *walks out waving and takes a seat on the side of a couch*

Akane: *sits on the other side of the couch*

Ripred: *walks out and looks around*

Crowd: "OH MEH GAWD! It's Ripred! Eek!"

Nick410: "Uh…Ripred?"

Ripred95 & Ripred: "What?"

Nick410: "Not you!"

Ripred95 & Ripred: "Oh…"

Nick410: "I'm talking to you!"

Ripred95 & Ripred: "Me?"

Nick410: "The REAL Ripred!" *snarls*

Ripred95: "Oh, why didn't you say so?"

Nick410: *volcanic eruption on the top of head* "ARGH!"

Ripred95: "Tsk tsk Nick, violence is not the answer."

Nick410: "Don't start with me!" *turns to Ripred* "Ripred, what are you doing here?"

Ripred95: "Sitting down, what's it look like?"

Nick410: *pulls out gun* "Don't make me come over there!"

Ripred95: "…"

Ripred: "Um…You told me to come on out as a co-host…"

Nick410: "I MEANT Ripred95!"

Ripred: "Jeez, you could've been more specific!" *walks backstage*

Crowd: "Aw, Ripred left!"

Nick410: "Can we stop talking about Ripred for once? My God!" *turns to Ripred95* "And you, you're in my spot!"

Ripred95: "You have a specific spot? What kind of psycho are you?"

Nick410: *pulls out gun again*

Ripred95: "…I see. Well then, may I ask why this is your spot?"

Nick410: *cocks gun*

Ripred95: "Point taken." *slides over*

Nick410: *sighs* "Can we please just start the show already? This is the 20th episode, and whoever ruins it gets…well…let's just say you don't want to know!"

Akane: "I might!"

Nick410: "Uh, no you don't. Trust me!"

Akane: *crosses arms* "Hmph!"

Nick410: "Anyways, we got more funny, awkward, and just plain old random questions which as a host, have to answer."

Reviewers: "You better!"

Nick410: "Yes, yes. I know don't rush me. Well then, shall we bring gout our beloved characters?"

Crowd: "Yeah!"

Nick410: "Lovely. Let us get on…RIGHT AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

Back ground voice: "Is your life dull and boring, like Queen Luxa?"

Luxa: *from back* "HEY!"

Voice: "Well then, you should get yourself your own bat!" *shows picture of an Underlander* "Here is one satisfied customer!"

Customer: *sobbing* "The bat was a terrible idea! Who would just flip me off its back and watch, laughing uncontrollably, as I fall hundreds of feet through the air and land on my-!"

Voice: "Err…see what I mean? He was swelling with joy so much, he was crying!"

Customer: "What the BLEEP do you mean I was swelling with joy? I almost died from your-!" *gunshot* "AHH! You shot me! UGH!"

Voice: "Pay him no mind."

Customer: "Oh my God, it looks like I'm a dead guy from some cheesy action movie! It looks like there's ketchup all over my-!" *screen goes blank*

Voice: "Hah hah, see kids, THAT'S why you don't do drugs! The bat is only…um…do Underlanders even have currency? Err…I'll take some swords I guess…"

Omniscient Voice: "Buy it today!"

Nick410: "I don't know why, but the guy on the commercial strangely reminds me of a crowd member…"

Crowd Member #1: "You forgot? You've only shot me like a hundred…oh never mind…"

Nick410: "Um…whatever…getting back on track here, it's time to introduce the characters!"

Crowd: "WHOO!"

Nick410: "First off has to be the famous Gregor the Overlander!"

Gregor: *walks out*

Crowd: "Overlander!" *bows*

Gregor: "Err…thanks?"

Nick410: "Uh oh…I've got a bad feeling…"

Gregor: "What now?"

Nick410: "I don't know why, I feel…a disturbance…"

Gregor: "If you say 'in the force," I will slap the living hell out of you."

Nick410: "Uh, no. I was planning on saying…oh BLEEP it, let's just get on with the damn show, okay?"

Gregor: "Fine, whatever."

Nick410: "Good! Happy?"

Gregor: "I'm not unhappy."

Nick410: *eye twitches* "Excuse me for a moment folks." *runs off-stage and closes a door to the back*

Gregor: "…Okay then?"

Nick410: *from the back* "AAAAAHHHHHH!" *walks back in slowly* "Now then…let us bring out another very famous face! Luxa!"

Crowd: *roars*

Luxa: *walks out and cuddles up next to Gregor*

Nick410: "Aw, how cute and innocent they look together. Now let's bring in a character who is exactly the opposite of that, Ripred!"

Ripred: "Oh no you didn't boy! C'mere!" *leaps out of curtains*

Nick410: *stares with horrified look as Ripred rockets at his face* "AHH!"

-Several long and painful minutes later…-

Nick410: "Oh my God! Man Ripred, you just maimed me in front the entire Underland, I mean, what the hell?"

Ripred: *crosses arms* "Hmph, you're lucky you're able to still be alive!"

Nick410: "If you killed me, how would you be able to get on television then, hmm?"

Ripred: "Uh…I can just simply go to the Overland!"

Nick410: "Sure, like they would allow a giant rat to come waltzing in and say 'howdy.'"

Ripred: "Erm…"

Nick410: "Exactly, now go sit in the corner until you can come back."

Ripred: *sobs and runs away*

Nick410: "I said corner! Corner! You stupid-! Ah forget it; I'll just get Howard to chase him…"

Howard: *appears out of thin air* "What what what? Did someone call me?"

Nick410: "How…but…you weren't even…whatever. Just go fetch Ripred and come back. He's in one of those moods, you know?"

Howard: "Of course! Oh, you should just wait to see what I'm wearing for the show tonight!"

Nick410: "Um, it's on right now…"

Howard: "Come here Ripred dear!" *skips off stage*

Akane: "What…the…BLEEP…"

Ripred95: "That's…that's just not right…"

Nick410: *sighs* "See folks? This is only a FRACTION of what I have to put up with after the show. Now, if there are no more interruptions, let us bring out our next guest, Lapblood!"

Crowd: "Who?"

Lapblood: *walks out* "What, does no one even remember me?"

Crowd: *shakes heads*

Lapblood: *turns to Nick* "Can I kill them?"

Nick410: "No, my paycheck can only cover so many deaths."

Lapblood: *stares at crowd* "Lucky maggots!"

Crowd: *flinches*

Nick410: "…Anyways, let's bring out another famous face, but please be gentle, she's fragile…Nerissa!"

Nerissa: *slowly (and I mean SLOWLY) walks out*

Crowd: *claps*

Nerissa: "Oh my Sandwich, their clapping will cause us all doom! Run for your lives!" *faints*

Nick410: "Um…is she foaming at the mouth?"

Akane: "Hold on." *takes a look* "Yep, she's out."

Nick410: "Well, now you know why we never have Nerissa on…security!"

Security: *dashes in* "Alright, who's fighting now?"

Nick410: "No one…I just want you to take this girl to her room…"

Security: *grumbles but pick her up and walk away* "Aw…I was planning on busting a few heads today…"

Nick410: "Lovely, we were planning on bringing Solovet over here, but we found out her body was slashed to pieces, and we don't want to have some stuck up bitch yapping away at how Ripred smells."

Crowd: "True…"

Ripred: *comes running in*

Nick410: "AH! Ripred, I didn't mean it! I swear, it was just a joke!"

Ripred: "What are you talking about? I'm here so that gay freak will stop stalking me!" *looks around, then back at Nick* "Why? Did you say something that would tempt me to brutally dismembering you, throw you in a fire, dancing around it like an Indian chief smoking a pipe?"

Nick410: "Uh…no?" *eye twitching in fear*

Ripred: "Oh, okay then." *takes a seat*

Howard: *runs in* "Phew, I got him Nick, just like I said."

Gregor: *slowly hides behind couch*

Ripred: *whispers to Nick* "If he touches me, do I have the right to kill him?"

Nick410: "Sure, but do it outside. Don't want to stain these couches."

Ripred: "Why thank you." *smiles at Howard*

Nick410: "Now then, on to the questions! First off, Gregor…"

Howard: "Squishy's here? WHERE?"

Gregor: "YOU CRACK-BRAINED FOOL!"

Howard: "SQUISHY!" *rockets at Gregor*

Nick410: *grabs Howard* "Hey! Do your thing on your own time, not mine! I've got a show to run, and if you touch Gregor, it'll be like touching Ripred!"

Howard: "So?"

Nick410: "So, if you touch Ripred, I've given him my permission to kill you very painfully." *smiles*

Howard: "*eyes widen and stares at Ripred*

Ripred: *still smiling and waves at Howard*

Nick410: "Well, until the curtain closes, do we have a deal?"

Howard: *swallows* "Um…yes…"

Nick410: "Good, now sit down and be a good boy."

Howard: *walks over to an empty couch and sits down*

Nick410: "Okay, Gregor…you can stop hiding behind the couch now."

Gregor: *slowly peeks out from the couch* "Is it safe?"

Nick410: *pulls out gun* "It won't be if you don't get your butt back in that couch."

Gregor: *sits on couch quickly*

Luxa: "Oh come now Nick, you weren't really on planning on shooting Gregor, right?"

Nick410: "Uh…of course not…" *puts gun away* "Anyways, Gregor, this questions comes from Queen Lyds, 'what famous person resembles your good looks the most, and could probably play you in a TUC movie?'"

Gregor: "Uh…what's a "TUC?'"

Nick410: "Are you an idiot? TUC means The Underland Chronicles!"

Gregor: "Ohhh! I see, then it would be you!"

Nick410: "Oh…thanks! I know I am good looking, I even have headshots to-"

Gregor: "I'm just BLEEPing with you. It would most likely be Brad Pitt.

Akane: *spits out the coffee he was drinking* "Brad Pitt? Hahahahahah!"

Gregor: "What?"

Ripred95: "Dude, he's like, 40 or something. You're like almost a third of that…"

Gregor: "But…"

Nick410: "Too late, you lose, next question! Gregor, this is sent by Mystic Lightning. 'How does Gregor escape from Howard? I mean, he constantly chases after Gregor.' Oh, nice question!"

Gregor: "Well, I have my methods. Sometimes, I hide in…places…"

Nick410: "Can you be more specific?"

Gregor: "No, if I say, then he'll find me…" *stares at Howard*

Nick410: "Um…well that's fair enough. Next question by him again. 'Why doesn't Gregor hire a personal guard?'"

Gregor: "Hmm…good idea, I'll have to find one next time!"

Nick410: "Lovely…next! This is from Mystic once again, 'Have Gregor and Luxa played any other games besides Twister?' Um…awkward!"

Gregor: "Oh sure! Basically, we take the names of old games, and do our own stuff!"

Nick410: "Um…explain…"

Gregor: "Well, for example, like scrabble."

Luxa: "Oh, I love that one!"

Gregor: "I know you do baby…basically, we BLEEP our BLEEP together and BLEEP the BLEEPing BLEEP with a BLEEP and BLEEP BLEEPing BLEEP BLEEEP. And that's about it."

Nick410: *o.o*

Gregor: "Want to hear about 'Pictionary?'"

Nick410: "That's quite alright. Um…next question…this comes from RaveOhYeah. 'What and when made/did Gregor and Luxa like each other, and vice versa?'"

Gregor: "Hmm, well, if you already saw in one of me and Luxa's previous interview, we both started to have real feelings before the books were even released."

Luxa: "That is correct. He was so handsome, I fell in love at first sight."

Ripred95: "Wait, so what about the part in the first book how you hated him practically?"

Luxa: "It is called, what Overlanders call it, 'acting.'"

Lapblood: "Huh, got me fooled. I was sure Gregor got bitch-slapped."

Luxa: "Oh he did, we had a fight and I smacked him. They decided to keep it in."

Nick410: "Lovely, Luxa, you're next!"

Luxa: "Oh good."

Nick410: "Queen Lyds asks, 'what famous person resembles your good looks the most, and could probably play you in a TUC movie?'"

Luxa: "Did you not already ask that question to Gregor?"

Nick410: "Yes, but there was a duplicate, but with your name instead."

Luxa: "I see. Well, I do not know anyone who is 'famous' in the Overland, what say you Gregor?"

Gregor: "Hmm…" *stares at Luxa* "Well, if they do a bunch of makeup and lighting and stuff, Dakota Fanning might work."

Ripred95: "Dakota Fanning? Hahahahahah!"

Luxa: "Who is this 'Dakota Fanning' you speak of? Is she ugly? She is, is she not? How could you do this to me Gregor?"

Gregor: "Luxa, baby, she's actually very cute!"

Luxa: "Then why do you not go with her since she is so cute!" *runs away*

Gregor: "Baby, come back!" *runs after her*

Nick410: "Uh…okay then…next person, Howard!"

Howard: "Yays!"

Nick410: "Queen Lyds asks, 'Do you really know what goes on between Gregor and Luxa?'"

Howard: "Well, I did, until the last few moments ago. Now I have no clue."

Nick410: "Agreed. Mystic Lightning asks, 'Does Howard ever stalk Gregor to his house?'"

Howard: *smiles*

Nick410: "I'll take that as a 'Yes.' Mystic Lightning also asks, 'Does Howard only go for Gregor, or does he chase after other guys as well?'"

Howard: "Well, I got some feelers out there, but right now, I'm only focusing on my Squishy."

Gregor: *somewhere in back* "BLEH!"

Nick410: "Hah, anyways, same guy asks, 'What type of…underwear…does Howard…um…model for? The type that…Gregor…wears? Ew…"

Akane: "Oh God, visual! VISUAL!"

Ripred95: "Um…no comment…"

Howard: "Sadly, I only support 'Calvin Klein' brand, whatever you Overlanders call it. I don't know what brand Gregor wears…I should go check!" *gets up*

Nick410: "Oh no you don't! Chase him later; we don't have time for this!"

Howard: *grumbles* "Fine, fine…"

Nick410: "Just calm down, you only got one more question. RaveOhYeah asks, 'Does Howard ever get a modeling job?'"

Howard: "Um…considering how I just said I work for Calvin Klein…I'll just say yes…"

Nick410: "Good, now go run after Gregor."

Howard: "With pleasure!" *darts off stage*

Ripred95: "Hey Nick, I have a question."

Nick410: "What?"

Ripred95: "How come you made such a fuss about me being in you 'spot,' and now you're not even sitting in it?"

Nick410: "Because I don't want to sit right now…duh."

Ripred95: "Then can I sit there? You're not going sit there anyways, right?"

Nick410: "Correct, but you still cannot, why do you think I call it MY spot?"

Akane: "He's got a point you know."

Ripred: "He's got no point! I mean…ah screw it!" *crosses arms*

Nick410: "Good, now shut up. Now on to Ripred!"

Ripred: "Oh goodie!"

Nick410: "Yes…goodie…anyways, Mystic Lightning asks, 'Does Ripred have any other favorite foods besides shrimp and cream sauce?'"

Ripred: "Well, vanilla and chocolate pudding is also up there, but I still prefer shrimp and cream sauce over all."

Nick410: "Lovely, RaveOhYeah asks, 'when did Ripred have his first bowl of shrimp and cream sauce?'"

Ripred: "Well, during my travels when I was still just a pup, I came across an awfully friendly human, mind you, this was before all the hate and war, and he shared some of his food with me. Every since then, it was like my own personal drug, I needed it."

Nick410: "Um…" *flips through cards* "I think that's it for you Ripred."

Ripred: "What? I was basically up here to talk about shrimp and cream sauce?"

Nick410: "Basically."

Ripred: *shrugs shoulders* "Ah well, time to eat." *walks out*

Lapblood: "So, am I next?"

Nick410: "Nope."

Lapblood: "Wait, what?"

Nick410: "You were only on here because one of the reviewers felt like you were forgotten."

Lapblood: "Oh…how nice."

Nick410: "Isn't it? Now go away, I need to finish this up if you don't mind."

Lapblood: "I'm so misunderstood!" *runs off stage*

Nick410: "Yes you are, now on to my questions!"

Ripred95: "Me and Akane will take turns. RaveOhYeah asks, 'what does Akane look like?"

Akane: "If you don't mind, I'll just answer this. Well, if you must know, I have orange hair and orange eyes. I'm white, and I won't tell you my age."

Crowd: "Party pooper!"

Akane: "Whatever. You can find more info on me in Nick's profile. Next question, Queen Lyds asks, 'what would be your first order of business be if you and you married Luxa and became king?'"

Crowd: *gasps*

Gregor: *walks in with a bat* "Yes…tell us…"

Nick410: "Well, since this would NEVER really happen-"

Gregor: "You bet it wouldn't…"

Nick410: "Then I would try to keep Gregor as far away from me as possible."

Crowd: "Why?"

Nick410: "Because, if I were to marry Luxa, then he would be out to kill me."

Crowd: *laughs*

Ripred95: "I'd believe that. Next! Mystic Lightning asks these two questions, I'll just combine them. 'Why hasn't the Fangirls/crowd attacked in a while to see who's the best character in GTO?'"

Nick410: "No! Don't jinx it!"

Crowd: "I think it's Luxa!" "BLEEP no, it's definitely Ares!" "Hah, Ares? Stupid, it's Gregor!" *arguments begin to arise*

Nick410: "Uh oh…too late…"

Security: "Run for your lives! The Fangirls have returned!"

Fangirls: "EEEEEK!"

Akane: "What the BLEEP?"

Ripred95: "Holy crap on a cracker!"

Nick410: "Ah BLEEP, RUN! Sorry folks, but we're gonna have to run in fear of getting trampled and possible broken under the weight of over 500 fangirls. Please excuse us, make sure to leave a review and such, ciao! AHHHH!" *runs off screen*


	21. S2 Coming Soon! :D

Nick410: *walks out* "Hello everyone! Yes, yes, it's been far too long! Many of you have been pondering the question, 'Where is Nick410?' Well my friends, I'm back! The 20th episode was the mark of the end of the 1st season, and now we're starting on the 2nd!"

Gregor: "Wait, since its 2011, don't you think it will start its 3rd season instead of its 2nd?"

Nick410: "Hey, I don't run a frequent show like the first few episodes, school is kicking my BLEEP."

Luxa: "Oh how I've missed that sound…"

Nick410: *points at camera* "So folks! Get ready, because pretty soon, we will air on the show VERY SOON! The craziness, author guests, and popular faces will resume, more than ever! Gregor and Luxa will be even more involved and their dirty ways!"

Gregor: "Ohh…lovely!"

Nick410: "Howard will continue to sexually harass Gregor, aka 'Squishy'."

Gregor: "Wait, what?"

Nick410: "And much more! The season will begin a bit differently! Instead of the reviewers just sending me some questions to the characters, I would like you all to send me questions asking me ANYTHING. Basically, it's a show focusing on me! Selfish, huh?"

Reviewers: "Tsk, tsk!"

Nick410: "Bah! What are you waiting for? I can't get the scripts done without questions, click the pretty button under! DO IT! NAO!" *smiles* "Goodnight! See you until then!"


End file.
